


我们的家

by AliceAmy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complicated Grief, Dissociation, Doctor John Watson, Gentle John, Grief, Grieving John, Healing, Hints of The Devil's Foot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No Mary, Post-Reichenbach, Scars, bed sharing, canon-divergent, s3 divergent, s3 fix-it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAmy/pseuds/AliceAmy
Summary: 他漂泊了两年，身心俱疲。夏洛克快要接受自己可能再也回不到伦敦和约翰身边这件事了，但只是快要，也有像今天晚上这样的时候，他沉溺于自己脆弱的情感之中，想想两人曾经分享的公寓里温暖的气息，想想壁炉里噼里啪啦作响的火焰，想想挂在约翰唇边的笑容，想想放在膝盖上吃了一半的中餐外卖。这些回忆让他痛苦，更让他难过的，则是自己可能再也回不到过去了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Home for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390034) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> 感谢beta姑娘 @Sunspy

 

 第一章

 

深冬的南喀尔巴阡山十分寒冷，夜里更是如此。夏洛克裹着自己从上个村子里偷来的单薄衣物，努力忽略自己冻得麻木的脚趾和沿河岸呼啸而来的狂风，他躲在摇摇欲坠的木头桥洞底下，风就从这里灌进来，像鞭子一样打在他脸上。

 

要下雨了，如果气温继续下降，很快雪粒就会夹在雨水里，一起落下来。

 

他漂泊了两年，身心俱疲。旅程中也有过无足轻重不值一提的歇脚处：巴黎市外的一家小旅馆；柏林城里一间勉强能住的公寓；藏地里的一间干燥庙宇；圣彼得堡的一处两百年的宅邸；而过去的四个月间，他则一直走过一个又一个泥泞的村庄，正巧又赶上西伯利亚近年来最为湿润的一个秋季。

 

一开始的时候他还有动力驱使着他前进，他需要除掉莫里亚蒂囊括黑客、小偷、杀手的庞大网络，需要剪除他遍布欧亚的每一根蛛丝。他这么做是为了约翰的安全，也是为了哈德森太太和雷斯垂德的安全，更是为了整个伦敦。只有这么做他才能安心地回去，只有这样莫里亚蒂的阴影才不会毁灭他的家。

 

但那已经是两年以前的事情了，现在这一切似乎都不值得了，他每次以为自己终于成功时，他的哥哥就会告诉他另外的线索，夏洛克快要接受自己可能再也回不到伦敦和约翰身边了，但也只是快要，也有像今天晚上这样的时候，他沉溺于自己脆弱的情感之中，想想两人曾经分享的公寓里温暖的气息，想想壁炉里噼里啪啦作响的火焰，想想挂在约翰唇边的笑容，想想放在膝盖上吃了一半的中餐外卖。这些回忆让他痛苦，更让他难过的，则是自己可能再也回不到过去了。

 

他会死在这的，他现在几乎确信自己必死无疑，他们发现了他，更知晓了他的目的，到目前为止他只能东躲西藏，可他已经厌倦了，不如就接受自己的命运，结束这一切吧。

 

他又想起身在伦敦的约翰，他现在在做什么呢？睡觉吗？说不定他已经从楼上的卧室搬下来，住进了夏洛克二楼的大卧室，睡在他的大床上。也许他失眠了，于是起来翻看那些他喜欢的谍战小说，或者电视上的垃圾节目。也许他偶尔也会想想夏洛克。也许……但两年时间太长了，麦考夫的消息有限，他从来只说约翰很安全很好，叫夏洛克不要分心。

 

身后传来的树木响动声把夏洛克猛地拽回了现实，接着传来踩断枯枝的声音，风里裹挟着的人声绝无听错可能。

 

该走了。

 

——

 

他已经失去了时间感。痛苦，接着又是一两天时间叫他忍受习惯麻木，之后他又被拖进审讯室。他们绝不会留手，毕竟除了他一条性命，他们没什么好失去的，而他却无法承受这个后果。

 

一直在下雨。

 

一直都是湿漉漉的。

 

没有暖和的时候。

 

他又梦见了贝克街的沙发。

 

等他在自己的牢房冰冷坚硬的水泥地面上缩成一团啜泣时，只有贝克街温暖的炉火和坐在他对面那把破旧扶手椅上的约翰能够支持夏洛克不放弃。

 

他们没有收走他的皮带，甚至每两天给他送一盘冰冷的炖菜时还会给他一把叉子。他们并没有封死他结束这一切的道路，而这意味着他们觉得夏洛克手里的信息无足轻重。他们只是在逗他玩而已。

 

他可以放弃，有的时候他甚至都不知道为什么自己没有放弃。

 

但这种时候他就会想起约翰、哈德森太太，还有雷斯垂德。现在他的死亡对于他们来说没什么区别了，他们以为他早死了，但他总觉得这样做不对，尤其是约翰，即便对方毫不知情，他也不该抛下他两次。于是夏洛克为了约翰继续努力活了下去。

 

但——有的时候他希望他们能够替他做出选择，有的时候他希望他们能够直接杀了他，终结这一切。

 

——

 

这里不是家里，但也很温暖，是一辆豪华汽车的后座。有暖气，皮质沙发。他的哥哥坐在他对面，穿着一身可笑的俄罗斯军装，眉毛拧的死紧。

 

“他们似乎不怎么给你吃的。”

 

夏洛克什么也没有说。他若是保持沉默还能看上去愤怒轻蔑，但一旦他开口回答，他便只能发出哽咽的哭泣声，随后他的情绪很快就会脱离自己的掌握，于是他保持沉默，一动不动，仿佛窗外的乡村道路一般平静，只有灰色的晨光照亮他的脸庞。

 

他解开安全带，躺倒在温暖的皮沙发上，背对自己的哥哥，渐渐沉入梦境，在梦中他终于见到了伦敦：潮湿的街道、夜晚模糊的车马声、贝克街厚重的墙壁，那道墙曾保护他和约翰不受外界危险的侵袭。

 

——

 

正是十一月的光景，伦敦天气寒冷，四处都是灰蒙蒙的，但至少这里很干净，气候也不算过分潮湿，还有生气。夏洛克站在军情六处的大楼楼顶上往下俯视沃克斯霍尔大桥和泰晤士河，此刻约翰说不定就坐着出租从底下经过。

 

也有可能他回了公寓。今天是周六，他应该没有工作，约翰喜欢在周六洗衣服，然后去商店里买点食物。如果夏洛克现在去本地的斯森博瑞超市，他说不定还能看到约翰浏览商品，比对品牌酸奶和商店自产酸奶的样子呢。

 

夏洛克现在还是很虚弱，他还得见见那些伦敦医生，接受些检查；然后还有他哥哥等着问问题，以及随之而来的文书工作等等……但夏洛克根本不在乎那些，他想回家，他想了两年半了。终于他与家之间的距离不过几场体检和大英政府的几沓文件了，哼，大英政府真是讨厌。

 

他得花点时间。

 

他要回家了。

 

——

 

夏洛克踏出的士，发现公寓的外观并无甚变化，咖啡店还在，前门还是黑色的，就连门铃也依旧没有摆正，这一切明明白白地说明约翰也一定在。

 

夏洛克打的回来的路上就有些不耐烦，即便这段车程并不算长，他还是十分迫不及待，但现在他站在人行道上仰望楼上公寓拉着窗帘的窗户，突然就有些近乡情怯之意了。

 

现在是早上十一点，窗帘拉着显然有些奇怪。

 

麦考夫提前告知过约翰，他一周前就从波扎雷瓦茨打电话给约翰，告知了他一切，但夏洛克更希望给他一个惊喜。麦考夫没有告诉夏洛克约翰说了些什么，那时候夏洛克在生他的气，因此没有问，现在他又后悔，希望自己还是问了一句为好。他从来没想过约翰可能不会高兴见到自己，也许他会很生气，这是可以理解的。

 

是，约翰很坚强，他是个医生，更是个军人，见惯了死亡，很有可能他很快就从夏洛克离开的阴影中走了出来，但……虽然他假死有自己的苦衷，但总还是一个谎言，是对于约翰的背叛。而约翰这个人十分看重忠诚……嗯，对于他来说，这件事几乎可以说是不可饶恕了。

 

夏洛克吞咽一下，他该不该先进咖啡店给约翰买杯咖啡，带块司康饼？他是不是应该先去找哈德森太太？约翰跟她说了吗？肯定……

 

他应该去买杯咖啡，搞些司康饼。他应该的。但说实话，他两年未归，这些东西也并无甚作用，不是吗？

 

前门猛地打开，吓了夏洛克一跳，但迎接他的却不是他希望的约翰，或者说他甚至在害怕约翰出现。眼前的人是泪眼迷蒙的哈德森太太，她抖着手，抬起手指指着他。“你真是叫人生气，年轻人，我气极了，你懂不懂？你知不知道你这些破事让我们多难受？”

 

“呃，我知……”

 

“快给我滚进来！”哈德森太太看向天空，“又要下雨了，我可不想你又把我的地板踩得都是水印。”

 

他走了进去，但却只是因为门后扑面而来的家的香气：姜饼和家具抛光剂的气味、伦敦老城区建筑陈腐的气味、哈德森太太身上萦绕的浅淡花香味道的香水味，还有约翰……

 

他一走进昏暗的起居室便闻到了约翰的气息，但那些梨子洗发露、棕榄肥皂、羊绒、红茶的味道却不像以往那么清新明快，反倒有些陈旧腐气，像病房、酒臭、旧报纸，还有没有清洗的碗碟的味道。

 

哈德森太太还在说话，夏洛克突然意识到自己一句话也没听见。“约翰？”他身体比意识快得多，哈德森太太的表情他看不懂。她的手搭在他的小臂上，夏洛克的胳膊搭在自己胸口，正往楼上看去。

 

“你可能有点惊讶，他——他不住这里了，你知道吗？你……之后不到一个月他就搬走了。他说他无法忍受这里，上周你哥哥打来电话，我就坚持他一定要搬回来。你走之后他——他就变了，我们知道消息之后他状况更糟糕了，我觉得他可能没怎么睡过觉。他就坐在楼上你那把旧椅子上……我觉得他在等你。”

 

“哦。”

 

哈德森太太轻轻捏捏他的胳膊。“你和我等会儿再叙旧也不迟，不过你得好好记着，现在我觉得他更需要见你，而不是我，你快去吧，别磨蹭了。”

 

夏洛克低头对她眨眨眼睛，突然恐慌起来。

 

哈德森太太又捏捏他的胳膊。“快去，这是你欠他的，夏洛克，快去。”

 

之后她就转身离去，留他一个人站在玄关里，盯着楼上昏暗的房间。外头又开始下雨了，楼上一点灯光也没有。约翰就在楼上，一个人坐在黑暗里。

 

_（他无法忍受这里）_

 

夏洛克上前一步，第一层台阶响了一声，和以前一样。他僵住了，楼上传来一阵听不真切的声音，仿佛应答，是衣料摩擦皮质凳子的声音吗？约翰坐在他的椅子里，等待着，他一直在等。

 

夏洛克往前走的每一步都十分沉重，仿佛自己再也迈不出下一步一般。但他仍然卖出了下一步，因为约翰在等他，他等了漫长的两年半，等他走到楼梯顶端的时候，夏洛克深吸一口气，大步走向起居室的门口，但他又猛然停在原地，呼吸就卡在喉咙里。

 

 _有_ 人坐在他的椅子里：他一动不动，端着一杯威士忌，胡须勾勒出苍白虚弱的脸庞，腿上穿着一条新牛仔裤，他瘦了不少，上身的旧衬衫显得空空荡荡的。约翰目视前方，根本没看夏洛克，夏洛克觉得痛苦迷茫，他绝望地想知道到底该怎么挽回这一切，即使他已经意识到有些事情已经无可挽救了，他们俩之间可能再也回不到从前了。

 

他想说话，但不知道该说什么，而且他们以前也从来没有吵明白过什么事情。

 

于是他脱下大衣，稍叠一下放在茶几上一摞摇摇欲坠的旧报纸上。他走过房间，站在离自己扶手椅一英尺的地方，离约翰那只小巧却有力、正紧紧握着一杯威士忌、指关节发白的手一英尺的地方。约翰没有动，没有眨眼，仿佛根本没注意到他的存在。要不是夏洛克还能看到他胸膛上下起伏，他几乎都要担心最糟糕的事情已经发生了。

 

他上前一步，弯下腰，小心地从约翰手里拿走酒杯，放在堆放着许多杂物又满是灰尘的书桌上，然后又走回约翰面前。约翰盯着他的双腿，也许他以为夏洛克是个鬼魂，如果他不去看他，他自然就会消失。但夏洛克却没有消失，至少这次没有，如果约翰想让他留下，那他就再也不会离开了。

 

两人在一片静默中待了一分钟左右，夏洛克一下子跪在地毯上，按捺住自己痛苦的表情，他的关节一动作就疼痛不已，他还努力不要去回想那些突然从他脑海里冒出的画面：潮湿的水泥地板，上面满是他自己的血迹和尿渍。他回家了。这里的地板是木制的，有些岁月的痕迹，上面覆盖着柔软的地毯，地毯有些褪色，上面沾满茶渍和酱油的污渍，还有夏洛克以前感兴趣，现在不再碰的化学制剂的遗留。

 

他跪在约翰面前，伸出手搭在约翰膝盖上。

 

约翰低头看着那只手，夏洛克顿时松了一口气。他们有很多要说，但对现在的他们来说，语言反而是陌生的：夏洛克是个复生的死魂灵，约翰则是夏洛克留在身后那个人的一道暗影罢了。

 

于是夏洛克跪坐在地，双手顺着约翰的大腿向上，前倾身体靠在约翰膝盖上。他胸口发紧，他背上依然血肉模糊的伤口随着动作刺痛，眼眶发热。

 

但约翰依旧一动不动。一动不动。

 

也许约翰才是不在场的人，也许他只留下了自己的肉身，而夏洛克所认识的那个约翰当年就死在了圣巴茨。这个想法让夏洛克痛苦，他会留下的，他会留下照顾约翰留下的部分，不然他还能怎么办呢？他还能……？

 

一只手落在夏洛克头顶。

 

他无法呼吸了。

 

约翰的手指梳理着他刚刚洗过的头发，先是梳过，突然间他用力扯住他的头发，夏洛克头皮上传来一阵剧痛，约翰扯着他的头发，慢慢拉着他抬起头来。

 

夏洛克毫不动摇地迎上约翰的目光，这仿佛是一场灵魂之间的碰撞，叫人恐惧，但这也是约翰应得的：坦诚、责任。夏洛克露出了自己的弱点：我任你处置。

 

而约翰也不过只想打量他而已。他扫过夏洛克的脸庞，顺着他的喉咙往下看到他的胸膛，而他也只能看到夏洛克跪坐在自己面前。等他的目光回到夏洛克脸上的时候似乎有什么变了。他松开了夏洛克的卷发，梳理了一下夏洛克的头发，然后捧起他的脸颊，又在夏洛克靠近的时候推开了他。

 

他推开了夏洛克。动作并不大，并不粗鲁，但很坚定。他把夏洛克推开，站起身来，低头看了一会夏洛克，最终伸出手去。

 

夏洛克握住他的手掌，顺着约翰的力道站起身来，任由约翰领着它顺着走廊走进卧室，任由他推着自己坐在床垫上，任由他脱下自己的夹克，解开自己的衬衫。

 

他颤抖着，约翰什么也没说，只一只手挑开他的衬衫前襟，看着夏洛克肋骨上青紫的伤口。他绕过床，从另一边爬上来，坐在夏洛克身后。他脱掉夏洛克的衬衫后，夏洛克听到他吸气的声音，这声音很响很突兀，仿佛约翰被什么人一拳打在肚子上一样。两人沉默许久，约翰吸吸鼻子，声音有些紧巴巴的，但却很坚定，接着一只温暖的手搭在了夏洛克肩膀上唯一一块好肉上。

 

“他们操作不利落，会留疤的。”

 

“我知道。”夏洛克感受着约翰手指搭在肩肉上的感觉，听着他的声音。他又颤抖起来。

 

“就是这样。我会注意的。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

约翰的手挪开了，又落在夏洛克的脖颈处。夏洛克吓了一跳，约翰的手落下，轻轻抚摸着，顺势打理过那里的碎发，又落在脖子上。“你回家了，你该……”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

约翰的手挪开了，没了那只手，夏洛克觉得自己脖子上空落落的。“你他妈确实应该抱歉。”

 

“我知——我知道。”他说这么几个字也说不利索，喉咙里的肿块卡着他说不出话来。

 

约翰叹气，夏洛克听见他揉了揉自己的脸。“休息吧，我们之后再谈。”

 

“别走。”

 

约翰吸了一口气，又哼了一声，毫无疑问有些不敢置信的意思。夏洛克做了这么些破事之后还有什么资格要求他呢？没有。没有资格，所以约翰离开了，他从床上爬起来，绕过来面对他。

 

“站起来。”

 

夏洛克照做了。

 

约翰从他身边挤过去，抖开一床被子。被子上有一层薄灰，味道也不算很好，但看起来实在美好得叫夏洛克想哭。

 

“裤子脱了。”然后约翰走到房间另一头的衣柜旁，在顶上的抽屉里捞了一把，拿出来一件白色的T恤。夏洛克脱了裤子，就堆在脚边，利落地套上了约翰递来的T恤。

 

约翰对着床铺点点头，夏洛克听话地躺进被子。

 

他看着约翰拿起自己的裤子叠好，然后搭在衣柜旁的椅子上，又看着他站在窗前拉上窗帘，看着他走向门口，关上了门——但他并没有出去。

 

哦。

 

约翰走到床的另一边，解开皮带，踢掉鞋子，穿着衣服爬上床来，把床脚处的床罩拉过来盖好。

 

他躺好，房间里安静昏暗，外面的雨声听起来也格外安逸，不再叫他想起自己伤感的情绪，约翰呼吸的声音和他的体温就在他身后，仿佛远航船的锚一般。散热片“嗡”的一声运作起来，楼下隐隐约约传来哈德森太太电视的声音，这时候夏洛克猛地意识到自己回家了。这里是伦敦，这里是他杂乱无章、脏兮兮的公寓，他称为家的地方。这里还有约翰·华生，就躺在他背后，像是一面盾牌，叫他放下警惕。他很安全。

 

他很安全。

 

夏洛克哭了。

 

泪水像洪水一般，沉默、从容，但无法遏制。而约翰，他这样的人，怎么可能察觉不到呢？他靠近了夏洛克，额头抵在夏洛克的脊椎顶端，不再挪动了。

 

“睡吧，我不会走的，睡吧。”

 

夏洛克肩膀颤抖起来，约翰抬起胳膊，轻轻地搭在他腰上。约翰的身体和他的贴合在一起，但又不至于过于用力，他的脉搏与呼吸渐渐地和约翰的脉搏和呼吸趋于一致。

 

“睡吧……”那人的低语声从他脖颈处传来。

 

约翰在颤抖，但他留下了。约翰的声音粗粝沙哑，但依旧温柔平和。“没事了，你回家了，没事了。”

 

——TBC——

 


	2. 第二章

第二章

作者的话：高虐预警

_“你是我生命里最糟糕的事情。”_

约翰的鬼魂附在夏洛克伤痕累累的肩胛间低语，声音很低，仿佛窃窃私语，这句话不应该叫他听到的，但夏洛克听到了。

这不是他脑海里的约翰第一次说这种话了，如今这句话看起来格外正确。约翰的声音一直都在，永远都是那么真实，甚至有些残忍，这声音让他集中注意力，让他活着。 _“你这个自大的、爱炫耀的、机器！”_

 _“你是最糟糕的……”_ 温暖的额头靠上来，还有一条手臂搂紧了他的腰，“也是最好的。”温热的呼吸打在他的后颈上。

_哦。_

_不是鬼魂，至少这一次不是。_

_家。_

_约翰……_

“你不在我做不到，太累了，做不到。”

他以为夏洛克还没醒，夏洛克没有让他发现。

几分钟之后他动了动身子，约翰立刻滚到一旁，他心里有些失落，但约翰没有下床，他任由夏洛克慢慢清醒，然后踟躇安静地念出他的名字。夏洛克品味着约翰呼唤自己名字的感觉，过了一会才睁开眼睛。最后他哼了一声，扭过脖子去看向背后，立刻就疼得嘶了一声。

约翰坐起来，下了床，绕到夏洛克这一侧来，又跪在床垫上，一寸一寸地仔细打量夏洛克。“今天早上你不会好受了，慢慢来，我给你做早餐。”

有一束阳光透过窗帘照进来，灰尘上下浮动，像一把刀一样切开浓墨一般的黑暗，落在床铺之上时又温暖了夏洛克裸露的小腿。阳光比他昨天回来的时候好，他这才好好看了看约翰，这是他回来之后第一次。

他的眼袋很严重，鱼尾纹也多添了几道；络腮胡乱糟糟的，头发全白了。他耷拉着肩膀，看上去心事重重，夏洛克想知道他看到那些阴影、皱纹、凹陷的时候，心中为何如此沉郁，为什么这些东西既让他悲痛万分，又让他觉得过分美丽？

“约翰……”长期不张口再加上睡醒的慵懒，他的声音显得有些喑哑。

约翰在卧室门口停下脚步。“嗯？”

“你这幅尊荣可不敢恭维。”这句话显得有些过于亲密，但现在已经来不及收回了。

约翰不自觉地抬起手摸了摸自己的胡子，梳理了一下，然后又摸了摸自己油腻的头发，扒拉几把。“得了吧。”他笑了，但他说这句话的时候还是有些犹豫悲伤，和他调侃的本意背道而驰。

夏洛克微笑。“总比冷冰冰的水泥地好。”这句话也没达到预期效果。这句话叫人想起他们之间横亘的那些血淋淋、阴沉沉的东西。

约翰挠挠脖子，移开了视线。“煎蛋吃吗？”

“茶和吐司更好。”

“好，没问题，茶和吐司。”

约翰用一个竹托盘把早餐送到了床上，那托盘一看就是他和哈德森太太借的。茶很完美，吐司上胡乱抹着些果酱，约翰还端进来了一杯自己喝的茶，爬回床上读起了早报。夏洛克吃饭的时候两人就沉默地靠坐在床板上，房间里一时只有夏洛克咀嚼的声音和约翰偶尔翻动报纸的声音，外头透进些车马喧嚣。

楼下哈德森太太开始吸尘了，约翰的手机在他口袋里震动，但他没理。

夏洛克开始怀疑自己是不是在做梦，自从两周前他哥哥走进西伯利亚的审讯室时他就开始这么怀疑了。他叼着吐司，瞥了一眼约翰，他还穿着昨天皱巴巴的衣服，贴在肋骨和肩膀上，显得他十分消瘦。夏洛克怀疑他要是剃了胡子，是不是就会露出凹陷的脸颊。

他吞下最后一口吐司，然后把另一片带盘子一起递给约翰。

过了一会约翰才注意到，低头瞥了一眼盘子。“我不饿，你吃吧。”

“你该吃点东西。”

约翰下巴上的肌肉扭动了一下，他犹豫了一下，吞咽一下，然后才点头答应，一言不发地接过吐司。他确实吃了，但他那副表情活像在干吞砂纸，仿佛他已经不适应任何滋味的食物了，除了……

等他吃完之后，哈德森太太也收起了吸尘器，早高峰业已过去，外头的声音渐渐慢了下来。约翰把报纸丢在床头柜上，伸了个懒腰。“你应该多睡一会，没事的话我就去收拾收拾。”他又摸了摸胡子，仿佛在思考这东西消失后的光景。

“我要起床了。”

“夏洛克。”

“我昨天答应了哈德森太太了。”

“答应她什么了？”

“和她好好叙叙旧。”

约翰瞪着他，眉毛高高挑起，看上去很是困惑。“好好叙旧？”

“是的，很明显她也很想我，而且也不明白到底发生了什么。她想和我谈谈。”

约翰大笑，把自己都吓了一跳。他稍微缓过神来之后，便笑笑回答道：“那去吧，需要帮忙吗？”

“帮忙？”

约翰又干巴巴地吞咽一下。“是啊，穿衣服，或者……”

“我自己能行。”

“那好，”他舔舔嘴唇，“好吧。”

 

* * *

 

 

他花了二十分钟左右才下床换好衣服，他似乎确实需要帮助。可当约翰搂住他的腰，把脑袋埋在他脖颈处时，他既心跳加速却也感到无比的平静，他没有精力更没有脑容量去思索这到底是怎么回事，自然而然让约翰帮他穿衣便不是什么好选择。但这件事确实需要更加深入的思考，于是他把这件事存在自己思维宫殿的一个角落里。

哈德森太太已经做好了热乎乎的司康饼和茶水，等着他到来，他提到约翰已经给他沏过茶、烤了吐司的时候，她“啧”了一声，说他还是需要蛋白质的，然后给他煮了两颗鸡蛋，还逼着他吃了下去。她先是虚张声势地埋怨了他一番，然后恰到好处地给他递上一杯又一杯热可可，这就是为什么夏洛克爱她。

她和他讲了讲邻里间的变化，还有她与咖啡店的查特吉先生之间的分分合合；和他讲起自己姐妹间的龃龉与和好，然后她讲起了约翰。

她告诉他他他 _假死_ 那天是何等的光景，又告诉他约翰像个鬼魂一般飘回公寓，在厕所里吐了一个小时，最后爬上夏洛克的床，昏睡了整整三天。第四天他起床来，坐在他的椅子上盯着夏洛克的椅子，仿佛想用意志力召唤回他一般。他不吃不喝，也没有任何反应。

哈德森太太给雷斯垂德打了电话，雷斯垂德给茉莉·琥珀打了电话，他们都来了这里，尽力把约翰拉回正轨：他们给约翰喂了点吃的，催促他去洗澡，换了衣服，然后他们轮流陪了约翰两天，最后他站起身来，说自己要搬走。

葬礼之前大家就再也没见过他。

葬礼的时候他脸色惨白，衣着整齐，朗读了一份草草写在外卖纸巾上的悼词，那张纸巾完全平整，看起来甚至有些古怪。他的演讲不过持续两分钟，然后他就又坐了下来，接下来的整个葬礼他没有再挪动一下，一句话也没有多说。几周后他陪着哈德森太太去了一趟墓地，然后消失了将近两年。

他不肯接电话，不肯寻求帮助，格雷格偶尔会上门，确定他还活着，没有自残，但他一直都没有任何消息，完全消失在他们的生命里，因此几天以前他出现向她解释一切的时候哈德森太太完全是惊呆了。她吓坏了，先给雷斯垂德打了电话，又给麦考夫打了电话，就是要确认他说的是真的。她很担心他终于疯了，然后幻想了整件事。

“哦夏洛克，我的担心不是没有道理，你瞧，几个月前茉莉在地铁上看见他，那时候他显然在自言自语，或者在对某个不存在的人说话。她说的很委婉，但她看得出来，而且她真的很担心最糟糕的事情已经发生了。”

夏洛克端着一盒还冒着热乎气的司康饼上了楼，手上还那这些手工编织的围巾，很明显是哈德森太太在他假死后几个月做的，她总得找些事情来分散自己的注意力，那时候的他脑子里汹涌着新的数据。他极其想坐回沙发上，想获得大脑的平静，想仔细思索来龙去脉，但约翰在厨房里，清洗着两人早餐后的碗碟，因而他一踏进房间便被这场景分了心。

他穿着一条灰色的短跑裤，上身一件白色T恤，弯腰站在水槽前面。约翰没穿鞋，头发干了，大概他已经洗完澡有一段时间了。他的头发有点长了，而他没有修剪，因而长长的刘海搭在眉间；他没有完全剃掉胡子，但稍稍修剪了一番，现在胡子整齐多了。

按这情况来看，他应当是运用了所有能在厕所里找到的东西。他和夏洛克的味道很相似，这一小小的事实叫夏洛克心里一下子就温暖明快很多。

他移开视线，把哈德森太太给的东西放在厨房餐桌上，然后小心地在椅子上坐下。

约翰回头望了一眼。“那是什么？”

“和平赠礼。”

“那你给她的呢？”

“我觉得假死救她一命应当足够了。”

约翰转身去洗碗，夏洛克走进厨房后他就在不停地洗那一个盘子。“你就这么觉得吗？”

“是啊……不是这样吗？”他对着约翰的背影皱眉，“麦考夫说他解释过了……”

“是的，我和麦考夫谈过了，都是什么大计划的一部分而已，没有选择，你或者我们都没有。我不知道该不该相信他。”

夏洛克一时不知道该说什么。

“我觉得也许你只是想……”约翰更用力地搓洗盘子，“我不知道，也许你只是想要个假期。”

“假期？”夏洛克听到自己声音拔高，“那你怎么想，怎么？那只是去度假的借口吗？”

盘子从约翰指间滑落，掉进肥皂水里，溅起一片水花。他紧紧捏着水槽边缘，手指关节都发白了。他终于回答的时候声音有些沙哑。“哈——是吗？”

夏洛克想起自己背后仍在暗暗作痛的伤痕，想起约翰昨天晚上才看到那些伤口，这念头让他想要咆哮、怒吼、走出去、摔门，然后，然后……

但他又想起哈德森太太谈起的这两年，注意到了约翰颤抖的双手、手腕、手臂、肩膀……

“这不是我想要的，我只是必须这么做，但我并不想那样。到了最后我没有一天不在思念家乡。”

“没错。”约翰全身都在颤抖。

“约翰。”

约翰抬起自己湿漉漉的手捂住了眼睛。他什么也没说。他颤抖着，仿佛置身寒冰，而春天温暖的阳光再也不会到来。

“约翰，现在我不得不说，我思念你——每分每秒。”这是他们对彼此说的最多的话，这是夏洛克最坦诚的一次——无论是面对何人。但约翰现在有点钻牛角尖了，夏洛克一定不会让他这样下去的。

但事情开始变得出乎他意料之外了。

约翰的手落回原处，他的膝盖弯曲，发出了一声类似于受伤动物一般的悲鸣，这声音让夏洛克的心都停跳了几分，他甚至感觉一阵肾上腺素在他的血液里横冲直撞。他就坐在原处不动了，他像在慢动作镜头底下一样看着约翰把手伸进水里，抄起里面的盘子、茶杯和马克杯就砸在地上，那些陶瓷的碎片溅射在地板上，落在水管上。终于约翰再无东西可砸，他跪在这一片狼藉之上，悲呼一声，哭泣起来。这时候夏洛克才终于重新找回勇气和理智。

他首先注意到的是血。

“约翰……”他尽量放柔声音，“让我看看。”

约翰把手从地板上抬起来，翻转过来，无声地盯着扎在他手上的碎瓷片，看着血液汩汩流出，滴落在地板上。

“哦！”哈德森太太的尖叫声从门口传来。

“哈德森太太，我觉得我们需要医药箱，就在厕所的水槽底下。”

她匆匆沿着走廊去了。

“约翰？”

他脸颊是湿的，眼睛瞪得溜圆，浑身都在颤抖。

“我很抱歉，现在没事了。”

哈德森太太回来了，他们扶着约翰站起来。他的膝盖上扎着一块很大的茶杯碎片，夏洛克剪开他的裤腿，弄开伤口仔细检查。他的手也在抖，他现在不在状态。

“给我哥哥打电话，跟他说叫医生来。”

哈德森太太点点头，匆匆忙忙走了。夏洛克拆封医药箱里的纱布，固定住碎片。“最好还是让医生取出来。”

约翰什么也没说，夏洛克抬头看他的时候才发现他两眼呆滞，面无表情。

夏洛克按着纱布，尽量在不把碎片弄到更深处的情况下压住碎片。

“我该不该告诉你我离开的时候做了什么？”

他并未期待约翰做出回答，他也确实没有。他现在只是在说话，只要能不让约翰继续这样下去，什么都好。

“我在喜马拉雅的一处佛教寺庙停留了四个月，那年冬天很冷，冷极了。庙里当然有斋饭，比如莲花茶、米饭、用酱油拌的本地蔬菜。我梦见了你做的牧羊人派。你还记得那次我们俩吃完了速冻豆子，于是你就从一袋混合蔬菜里挑出所有豆子的时候吗？你是知道我讨厌剩下那些蔬菜的，别以为我没注意到。还有一次我逼你在做饭的时候分解了一只猪脑，你把调味饭烧糊了，有人还打了火警，糊味在公寓里飘了两天，那口锅彻底不能用了。你那次非常生气，还记得吗？说那是你最喜欢的一口锅。真的吗？如果你答应再给我做一次调味饭，我可以给你买一口新锅。这会不会有实验打扰了。我会乖乖的，我答应你。”

约翰眨眨眼，低头看着跪在他两腿之间的夏洛克，然后看向他鲜血淋漓的手掌。“天啊。”

“医生要来了。”

“天啊。”约翰的声音破碎，脸上的表情仿佛要碎裂开来，“天啊。”他开始哭泣，仿佛有什么东西把他拧作一团，对折起来。夏洛克觉得绝望极了。

“医生要来了。”他愚蠢地重复道，一只手放在约翰背上，也许这样更能安慰约翰。

医生要来了。

_医生要来了。_

参考那天伦敦的路况，这位医生比预期要提早到达，夏洛克这时倒有些感激他哥哥的影响力了。他让那人接手，他似乎很有能力。他的手很稳，姿态很专业。他的声音低沉，平和冷静。他给了约翰一剂温和的镇静剂，挑出了碎片，清洗后缝合了伤口。他开了些抗生素和镇静类药品，要他们立刻采买。哈德森太太说反正她总是要去商店的。

约翰躺在夏洛克的床上，等到夏洛克把医生送到玄关快要出门的时候他才发现这就是两天前在他哥哥办公室给他检查的人。毫无疑问这是位私人医生。

“他处于精神崩溃中，他需要休息，你也是一样。睡眠。让那位厉害的房东太太给你们做顿大餐，看在上帝的份上，别离开公寓。媒体已经听说了些消息了，很快你们出门就会被疯子淹没。这是医嘱。至少闭门谢客一周左右的时间，然后，也许你们可以——去别处度个假什么的，等风波平息了再回来。”

 

* * *

 

夏洛克回到楼上的时候约翰已经睡着了，于是他拉上窗帘，在一片人造的黑暗中躺在床上，这里是他们俩的茧，他看着约翰呼吸。他很疼，身体上的疼痛感觉不错。但有些事情永远都没有纠正的可能了，他甚至不知道事态会往好的方向还是坏的方向去。他不知道自己长时间的离去会对约翰产生如此及巨大的影响，他现在才知道了。

他哥哥早就知道，却故意不告诉他，这叫他愤怒。夏洛克是计划中重要的一环，麦考夫当然知道真相会削弱他的行动力。到了最后，没有任何事情能够阻止计划的施行。

但夏洛克太累了，他受够了这些工作。如果能让他长时间远离这些，不去思考工作的事情，他会很满足的。而他已经为自己赢得了这项资格，不是吗？他已经为自己赢得了休息的权利。

约翰的眼泪从眼角滑落，夏洛克靠近一些，希望约翰能够在睡梦中感受到他的存在，知道他自己是安全的。他低头看着约翰包扎好、放在枕头边缘的手，他抬起视线的时候，发现约翰在看他。

“哦，你好。”他想不起其他任何话来，约翰深邃的眼神、通红的眼眶，还有他皱起的眉头叫他无所遁形。约翰陷入了暂时的困惑之中。

“你是真的吗？”话音极轻，夏洛克几乎错过。

“这问题我听得耳朵都起茧了。”他笑了。

约翰却还是一副担忧的表情。

“我是真的。”夏洛克啜泣着向他保证，“我向你保证。”

约翰眨眨眼。“你以前也对我撒过谎。”

夏洛克也不知道他说的是真的自己，还是那个他假死期间一直存在于约翰脑海里、陪伴着他的夏洛克。不过这并不重要。

“是的，我确实骗过你，我很抱歉，但这次不是。这次我没有撒谎。”他伸出手，轻轻的把手指放在约翰手上绷带和胳膊上搭着的毯子之间裸露出的银白色皮肤上。

约翰的眼睛猛地看向他的手指，然后看向手上的绷带。“我自己做的？”

“不小心罢了，你打破了盘子，会好起来的。有个很好的医生看过了，你还记得吗？”

约翰摇摇头，眼神略微有些惊恐。

“没事的，他给你缝了针——你的手还有膝盖。哈德森太太去商店了，她回来的时候会给你带药的。”约翰的呼吸渐渐变得急促轻浅，夏洛克轻轻捏捏他的手腕，“没事了，已经处理过了。你该睡了，睡吧。”

“你呢？”

“我也是，似乎我们俩状态都不怎么好。”

约翰似乎考虑了一会，然后他笑了。那个笑容很柔软，笑意直达他依然潮湿的眼眶，让夏洛克胸口的紧张感消散了，他之前甚至都没有注意到呢。

“好吧，那我们最好还是试试。”

“是的，哈德森太太回来的时候会叫我们起来的。”

“是啊，”约翰的眼睛在他的面孔上游移，“真的是你吗？”

“真的是我。”

约翰点点头。“你有点——不一样了。”

“是吗？”

“嗯……”约翰的眼神已经散了，他闭上眼睛，“我试图不要忘记你，但是我渐渐地还是……而现在……”

“现在？”

“现在我开始怀疑我是不是把你记错了，或者你只是变了。”

“也许两者皆有。”

“嗯……”

约翰的呼吸渐渐平稳，夏洛克低头看着他的手，他仍然握着约翰瘦削的手腕。这是他们渴望的。他最后轻轻一捏，也沉入梦乡。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

之后他们没有再谈论这件事情，约翰似乎有些尴尬，他在逃避。第二天他坚持去上班，中午才回来，接下来三天天天如此。第四天他出门一个小时之后就回来了，之后他再也没有去上班，夏洛克没有问他为什么。

 

蹲守在他们公寓外头的记者人数日益增多，夏洛克想要不要说点什么，他哥哥告诉他最好还是不要，至少不是现在。夏洛克答应了，因为他现在也没力气去想那些事情。

 

他回到约翰身边一周之后，夏洛克给一个欠他人情的老朋友发了一封邮件。马斯格里夫来自一个古老的富有家族，他的家族在三岛各处都有房产，太多了，他们自己都没办法管理清楚。他希望能找个偏僻低调的小房子，但要坚固，能抵御这个季节从海面上吹来的寒风。

 

马斯格里夫很快就回信了，他看了新闻，毕竟所有人都看到了。他的问题太多，夏洛克甚至不大想回答，他还邀请夏洛克到他位于爱丁堡郊外的小木屋去打猎，夏洛克却已经受够鲜血和痛苦了，他婉拒了马斯格里夫打猎的邀请，但欣然同意到东苏萨克的一间小屋居住一段时间。

 

“爸爸好久没管过那幢房子了，最近这种天气还是有掉进海里的风险，不过如果你不介意……”

 

夏洛克这辈子都在和风险打交道，如果大海生吞了他和约翰，谁会注意到呢？谁会在乎呢？至少这一回他们是一起的了。他不会再离开约翰，他决定了，以后他说什么也不会再离开他。

 

夏洛克收拾了两个人的行李。

 

约翰知道他们要离开伦敦的时候有点生气，抱怨自己从来没有话语权，说夏洛克本性难移。他吸着鼻子，摔着东西，告诉夏洛克收拾好厚衣服，多带几条毯子，到了最后还有“哦，别忘了带上你最喜欢的茶”。

 

他们搭火车去了，正值十一月中旬，火车上人多得有些异常。约翰不得不和夏洛克挤在一张座位上，在去伊斯特本的路上约翰睡着了，他缩在自己的位子上，头靠在夏洛克的肩膀上，睡着睡着一条胳膊就搭在了夏洛克大腿上。夏洛克觉得这一刻十分珍贵，坐在他们对面的老妪却看着他们皱眉。她的儿子脸红了，移开眼神。夏洛克很高兴约翰睡着了，没有看到这些。

 

在伊斯特本，两人租了一辆车，快天黑的时候终于抵达了小屋。马斯格里夫肯定和这里的人说过他们会来，小屋里有人打扫过的痕迹，新鲜木头整整齐齐地摞在壁炉里。冰箱里有做好的冷餐，还有最近的村庄里唯一一家泰式餐馆的外卖清单。他们只在周四到周六的时候送外卖。约翰看着这个发笑，开玩笑问夏洛克从哪带来的这些。但他的眼神始终打量着房子里的软石膏墙、头顶上的房梁，还有柔软沙发上褪色的印花。他的眼神渐渐柔和，肩膀也终于放松下来，脚步轻松多了。

 

“点餐吗？”

 

“随你便，但别给我点炒河粉，你知道我讨厌这个。”

 

“还讨厌吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

约翰似乎被这个回答触动了什么敏感的神经，夏洛克却不知道为什么，他拎着两人的包进了第二间房间，那是这个房子的主卧室，然后开始收拾行李。约翰昨天才拆了线，但他的手还在疼，夏洛克不想他提重物。

 

他收拾到一半的时候才意识到自己下意识干了些什么。约翰的衬衫裤子都和他的摆在一起，他低头看着自己左手里约翰整齐叠好的棉质长裤，又看了看右手里他自己的丝绵混杂裤子。

 

夏洛克回来之后两人一直没有分开睡过，他们没有谈过这件事，只是就这么发生了，然后一直这样下去，然后就……但这是一间新房子，一张新床，也许他不应该……

 

“你没必要做那个？”约翰站在房间门口，靠在门框上，衬衫袖子挽到胳膊肘，手里端着一杯威士忌，夏洛克想这杯威士忌只可能是房主人留下的。

 

“你想结束吗？”

 

约翰低头看着夏洛克捏紧他的裤子，抿了一口酒。“最好那么做，我可不知道让别人摸我裤子是什么感觉。”

 

“那你自己收拾吧。”夏洛克把那一堆衣服放在床上，回去收拾自己的衣服了。

 

至于夏洛克觉得他们俩会住一间这件事，约翰什么也没说，夏洛克则根本不敢提起。

 

外卖来了，食物意外地好吃。约翰点的有点多，他们烧起壁炉，把吃的都放在炉火前的地板上，从沙发上扯下几个垫子，坐在上面吃了起来。他们都有点饿过了头，房间里一片舒适的沉默，只有火焰燃烧的“噼啪”声，还有外面平静的海面冲刷岩石的声音。

 

约翰第二次盛菜的时候给壁炉里添了一根柴火，他用叉子叉起一个饺子，道：“那，你去了泰国吗？”

 

那天早上之后，这是他们第一次谈起夏洛克离开时候发生的事情。

 

“在朝鲜，待了几周。”

 

“朝鲜？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“还有哪里？”

 

“柏林、西藏、巴基斯坦。”

 

“嗯，你去了许多地方，不是吗？”

 

“是的，没有时间停下来。”

 

“所以我们要到这里来，是吗？”

 

“到这来？”

 

“是啊。”约翰拿着勺子筷子，夹起米粉，“我以为你现在已经习惯了四处漂泊不定的生活了呢。”

 

“我以为我们出来度个假是有好处的，还因为那些媒体，我想带你离开伦敦一段时间。”

 

约翰点点头，把米粉塞进嘴里。“嗯，那——”他吞下米粉，“也不糟，这里很好，比我想的要舒服得多。”

 

“我相信马斯格里夫家族可能觉得这里有点过分寒酸了。”

 

“那是这里的主人家吗？”

 

“是的。雷格是我上学时候的朋友。”

 

约翰停了嘴，伸手端起自己身旁的酒杯。他喝了一口，然后放下酒杯，向后靠了一点，筷子就悬在米粉上方。“朋友？”

 

夏洛克耸耸肩。“我觉得是朋友，他和我上的同一所大学，他那时候——不怎么受欢迎。我们有的时候会一起出去喝喝咖啡，他对我的演绎法很感兴趣。”

 

约翰又喝了一口酒，接着给自己重新倒了一杯。“他奉承你。”

 

“雷格不是那种人，不。他那时候很——孤独，我觉得。我们俩就这么做了朋友。”

 

“关系好到他肯把自己家里的海边别墅借给你，好换取你这么一刻的注意？”

 

“他欠我一个人情，是个案子，有时间我就告诉你。你可以——写下来，如果你想。”

 

约翰挑起眉毛，挠挠胡子，继续吃起粉来。

 

夏洛克岔开双腿，伸脚去烤火。“你想留着吗？“

 

”嗯？“约翰嘴里塞满炒河粉，问道。

 

“胡子。”

 

“什么？你不喜欢吗？”

 

夏洛克思考一番，他不需要看约翰就能知道，他能感觉到约翰的视线。“感觉不太一样。”

 

“不一样？”他听得出来约翰语气里的困惑，“是好的不一样呢，还是坏的不一样？”

 

“只是——不一样了。”

 

“好吧……”

 

“有点——不修边幅。”

 

约翰哼笑一声。“现在吗？我也不确定我到底想搞成什么样，但是……”

 

夏洛克能感觉到自己脸颊的温度，这没什么。他鼓起勇气看了一眼约翰，约翰的表情半是困惑半是沉迷。

 

“闭嘴。”

 

约翰笑了，夏洛克有些沉溺地看着他脸上的笑容，几乎忘记了自己突如其来难以解释的尴尬。

 

约翰摇摇头。“我还什么都没说呢。”

 

“你在想了。”

 

“哦？那你以为我在想些什么呢？”

 

这话把夏洛克给难住了，他突然清晰地意识到自己希望约翰在想什么，不顾逻辑、不顾证据。有好多年他不曾有过这样的念头，那么、那么多年以前，他发誓自己再也不会允许自己有这样的想法。然而他还是在面对这一切的时候如此无助，他怎么又落到这步田地里来了呢？

 

他转回去看着炉火。“我吃饱了，其他的收走吧。”

 

约翰照做了。他站起身来，收起那些半空的杯盘，没有再问。

 

他们睡觉的时候外面起风了，窗户在古老的窗框上“嘎吱”作响，风从缝隙里呼啸吹来，夏洛克颤抖了一下。

 

约翰在他身边动了动。“你冷吗？还有多的毯子。”

 

“没事。”

 

“我去拿毯子。”

 

他拿了两床进来，一床厚羽绒被，还有一床沉重的羊绒被子。两床被子的重量压得人无法起身，夏洛克需要这种重量，因为约翰上床之后还在不断靠近他。“听起来外面有一场风暴。我们最好待在室内，你来这里本来是为了新鲜空气和锻炼。”

 

“你来这里休息，也许这样最好。”

 

“嗯，也许。”

 

他们在黑暗中并肩躺着，盯着天花板，听着外面海浪怒吼着拍打悬崖的声音，约翰的胳膊和他的紧紧贴着。

 

“嘿……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“晚餐吃完，之前，我只是——我只是想开个玩笑，挺尴尬的，以后不会了。”

 

“没事。”夏洛克只能挤出这么一句话来，这是唯一安全的话。几周过去了，他还是不知道该怎么回应约翰，一切都变了。约翰似乎接受了这句话，因为他再没说话了。

 

约翰的呼吸声渐渐平缓，夏洛克却怎么也睡不着。他躺在黑暗里，听着约翰的呼吸声，想着为什么这一切叫他痛苦，为什么听到他如此平静、如此无防备的声音叫他疼痛，为什么他渴望把约翰拉到怀里，从此不再分离。

 

他的离去几乎杀死了约翰，他现在还是不太能明白为什么。他对于旁人无足轻重，至少不会造成这样的后果，他从来没有被这样对待过。但约翰·华生差点随他而去，而且是的，他完成了自己的使命，抹杀了莫里亚蒂的网络，确保了两人的安全，可为什么他现在还是觉得不够安全，甚至完全不安全呢？

 

约翰在睡梦中啜泣起来。

 

“没事的。”夏洛克本能地喃喃道。

 

约翰又安静下来。

 

外面的冰雹敲打着窗框，明天大概会很冷。毫无疑问明天这里一定是银装素裹的雪白世界，他们哪里也不会去，夏洛克有生以来第一次对未来充满焦虑。他们对待彼此仍然小心翼翼，但到目前为止他们都还有其他东西需要去关注。如果明天太冷没法出门，两人便只能依靠彼此打发时间，那恐怕会有些危险。

 

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

_很冷，地板很冷、食物很冷、他旁边放着的那碗臭水上面结了一层薄薄的冰。他很冷，食物太少了，他失血过多，好久没有好好睡过了，他累极了，精疲力尽。贫血，有可能，脱水，确定。_

 

_他稍稍动弹一下，骨子里透出一阵疼痛。他在心里细数自己的伤口，倾听外面的动静，愈来愈近的脚步声、人声。他倾听自己无可避免的命运。_

 

_走廊里的脚步声很轻柔，有些急促，仿佛守卫们不想惊扰什么——不，今天只有一个守卫。他能听到一个男人低声喃喃着_ _什么_ _，他自言自语_ _地_ _向他走来，夏洛克听到他念到自己的名字。他贴着他囚室的金属大门低声私语，夏洛克听不真切他的声音。他不想听他说那些。_

 

_他们只会给他带来疼痛、疼痛，以及更多疼痛。_

 

_他缩紧身子，双手捂着耳朵。他试图停止颤抖，但却做不到；想止住哭泣，但却做不到。而当那个男人突然走进他的囚室，突然触碰他的时候，他惊叫一声，猛地跃起，一下越过滑溜溜的地板_ （他温暖的床） _冲到房间的角落_ （卧室） _里去了。_

 

“夏洛克，你在东苏萨克雷格的小木屋里，风暴太大，断电了，你没事了，只是我而已，只是约翰。”

 

夏洛克快速地眨着眼睛，囚室的幻象渐渐散去，显露出破晓的颜色。这里寒冷刺骨，但却很整洁、舒适。这里不是西伯利亚的囚室，而是一件小木屋，和士兵，也就是 _约翰_ 所言一致。

 

约翰坐在床沿上，低头看着缩在角落里的他，担忧地皱起眉头。他伸出手来：“来，我们去生火，我检查过了，烟囱是通的，木头还够。”

 

夏洛克深吸一口气，平复一下情绪，然后点点头，站了起来。他爬上床，盖上被子，疯狂地颤抖起来，约翰起身套进一件毛衣，走到房间另一头去生火，他还在颤抖。“这个房间是卧室真是太幸运了，有个壁炉在这真好。”

 

夏洛克的牙齿在打颤。

 

约翰扯弄着打火器，把木头叠放整齐。“以前也有吗？”他的语气轻松随意，一点没有刚才发生那件事的沉重感。他没有等夏洛克回答。“我也经常这样，从阿——抱歉，我吓到你了吗？下次我注意。”

 

火点燃后，约翰便站在那搓起手来，感受着身前的暖意，等他终于上床躺进被子，他就像个人体小火炉一样了。夏洛克费了浑身解数控制自己不要冲过去抱住他。

 

约翰瞪着他。“你冷吗？”

 

他点点头，牙齿还在打颤。

 

“过来，把你的手给我。”

 

夏洛克照做了，约翰惊讶地吸了口气。“天啊，你真冷，到壁炉边上去站一会，暖暖身子。”

 

“我更想留在这。”

 

约翰却只是摇头。“自己穿衣服。”他握着夏洛克的手摩挲着，过了一会他停了下来，把夏洛克的手贴胸暖着，甚至都没抬头看看他的眼睛。

 

“你哥哥给你做检查的时候，他们……？是体检还是……？”

 

“有心理评估，你是这个意思对吧。那个完全没有意义，我总能通过，因为我知道该怎么骗过测试。这对我哥哥还有大英帝国的特务机构来说很方便。”

 

约翰哼了一声，低下下巴，握着夏洛克的手吹气，他的气息温暖极了。“有的时候这些梦会持续一段时间，新的事情会重新激起你的梦，我偶尔还是会做这样的梦。你的梦可能会持续很长一段时间，你醒来的时候有人在旁边会 对你 有帮助，所以……这段时间我最好还是留下。”

 

夏洛克低头看着约翰那双稳定的小手握着自己颤抖的大手，约翰把他的手放在自己心脏旁边，这时候他才意识到约翰在提问，约翰告诉他他想要他们开始的这段关系，他想要尽量持续这段关系。

 

“好的。”

 

“好，好。”约翰的大拇指抚摸着夏洛克的小拇指，他的胡子摩挲着夏洛克的指关节，夏洛克不得不遏制自己手指向上的冲动，去触碰、去抚摸、去……

 

_哦……_

 

他颤抖着呼吸一口，向后挪动一下，翻了个身蜷缩起来。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

“很累。”他在撒谎，但真相绝不是约翰想要听到的，夏洛克自己都不甚了解：

 

_想要触碰。_

 

_需要触碰。_

 

_却不能。_

 

_不能那么做。_

 

他们睡了，夏洛克醒来的时候床上只剩他一个人，他能听见约翰在厨房里哼歌的声音，能闻到咖啡的味道。

 

他起床来，往厕所去了。等他回来的时候约翰正端着两杯雾气腾腾的咖啡走进卧室。“哦，你起来了。”他递给夏洛克一杯，“我和路那头的邻居聊了聊，她是给我们收拾房子的人，她告诉我木头收在哪里，还给我们带了点面包。她说有可能这几天都没有电。”

 

约翰稍稍动作一下，摸了摸自己的脖颈，夏洛克一眼看穿他，眯起了眼睛。“怎么了？”

 

约翰露出全然无辜的表情。“什么？”

 

“你有什么没告诉我？”

 

约翰长叹一声，对着天花板翻了个白眼。“怎么什么都瞒不住你……”

 

“告诉我。”

 

约翰喝了一口咖啡，扒了扒头发，才说道。“这附近似乎有几人伤亡，他们觉得是昨天晚上发生的事，但今天早上才发现受害者。有一个死了，两个失去了意识。他们觉得可能是用药过量之类的，他们当时开了晚餐派对，一晚上都在玩桌游打牌，但罗德海太太说他们都是生活方式很健康的人，显然村子里有些不平静了。”

 

“嗯……有意思。”

 

“哦，不。”约翰摇头，“你想都别想。”

 

“你知道什么。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”

 

约翰笑得很古怪，叫人看了又沮丧 又 欢喜，夏洛克想知道自己为什么突然觉得脸颊热热的，脑袋轻飘飘。他喝了一口咖啡，转过身往床边走去。外头早前稍停了一会的雨夹雪又下了起来，从卧室的两扇小窗向外望去，只有一片凄风苦雨。房间里很冷， 但是 壁炉里金色的火焰和他手里捧着的马克杯还有些叫人心安的暖意。

 

“这种天气我可不想去什么地方，这个案子差不多七分，我已经想到至少三种可能的原因了。”

 

“当然了。”约翰听起来挺高兴，这是这几周里夏洛克听到他说过最快活的话。

 

夏洛克把马克杯放在床头柜上，爬回约翰堆在床上的五层被子下面，这重量和暖意都让他喜欢。

 

“嗯——接着说啊。”

 

夏洛克抬起头，看着约翰爬上床。“接着说什么？”

 

“原因，‘谁干的’之类的。”

 

夏洛克翻了个白眼。“那个实在是太简单了。某种能漂浮在空中的药物，从房子的通风系统送进去，或者其他类似的方式。”

 

约翰又喝了一口咖啡，然后缩进毯子里，被子拉到下巴。“行，没问题，但为什么呢？”

 

“嗯这就需要进一步调查了，既然我的医生刚刚叫我卧床休息，大概我们就没什么可猜的了。”

 

约翰哼了一声：“首先，我不是你的医生；其次，我可不记得有给过你什么医嘱。”

 

“你怎么没有，你说——”夏洛克摆出约翰的神情来，“——你想都别想，夏洛克！”

 

约翰笑了，移开视线。“嗯，也许吧。”

 

这有点尴尬，约翰躺在自己一侧，蜷缩在毯子里，他的头发乱糟糟的，毯子拉到鼻子。夏洛克从他上方低头看他，一手托着摇摇欲坠的咖啡杯。他很想缩回两人同盖的被子底下，回到那吸引人的温暖中区，但那是晚上的时候才能做的事情，那时候他们应该睡觉。而现在这间房间没拉窗帘，又是上午八九点钟，这完全不一样，他现在这么做只能是因为渴望温暖和陪伴。

 

他回来之后就注意到这件事了：他完全无法离开约翰。如果约翰离开他的视线，夏洛克甚至能感受到身体上的疼痛。他会立刻感到焦虑，甚至情不自禁地想约翰是否也会有这样的感觉。他很少离开。

 

一阵强风把一片雨雪排在窗棂上，他本能地颤抖了一下。约翰把被子往下拉拉。“躺回去，你会冻死的。”

 

“不可能。”但夏洛克也没有等他继续劝说。

 

约翰已经用体温把他冰凉的床铺捂暖了，约翰躺的地方已经成了温暖的源泉。夏洛克躺下之后立刻就闭上了眼睛。“你累了？”约翰的声音很低，很温柔，很近，夏洛克几乎能感受到他说话时带起的微小气流。

 

“也不是。”他说了句实话，被自己的坦诚弄得打了个寒颤。

 

“哦。”约翰似乎有点不舒服了，他仿佛才意识到他们以什么样的姿势躺在什么地方，仿佛这样的情境下，若他们不睡觉就只能做些可怕的事情——诸如谈话。

 

约翰翻身平躺，盯着天花板发呆。

 

夏洛克把被子拉到鼻子。“也许大冬天的到这种地方来就不是个好主意。”他躲在被子下嘟囔道。

 

“不。”约翰听起来十分真诚，“不，我很高兴我们来了，这——我们俩能独处一段时间，我很开心。”

 

夏洛克看向他，情不自禁地问道：“是吗？”

 

约翰深吸一口气，憋了一会，然后猛地呼出气来。“是啊，我还是觉得不是很真实，但……我很高兴我们在这，我不是很想和哈德森太太、你哥哥，还有那些该死的媒体分享你。”

 

“约翰。”约翰终于从天花板上移开视线，看向他。“我很抱歉，我知道现在道歉并不足以弥补，但是……我不知道还能做什么，我只想你知道我意识到了我低估了离开会造成的后果，我真的，真的，真的非常抱歉。”

 

约翰又移开了视线，吸了吸鼻子。

 

“约翰，我……”

 

“别这样。”

 

夏洛克闭上嘴。

 

“别，别毁掉这一刻。”两人紧张地沉默一阵，约翰突然轻哼一声，“你不明白，对不对。你是离开的人，所以对于你来说仅仅只是——‘离开’而已，但是对我来说……”约翰紧紧闭上双眼，用鼻子深吸一口气，仿佛在忍受疼痛一般，“对于我来说，你死了。”他的声音哽咽，“我——我看着你死了，我看着跳下来，我跟你打了那个该死的电话，而我不能……我不是……”他脸色惨白，“那些都是真的吗？你说的那些话？还是你只是在演而已？”

 

“我……”

 

“我看着你死了，我以为那是因为我还不够强、做得不够、永远都不够。我看着你死了！”约翰背过身去蜷缩起来，夏洛克不知所措，这和他预料之中分毫不差。几周以来他一直在试图避免这一切，他以为他们俩都在避免这一切的发生，但现在他们还是卡在了这一步，外头一片旷野，风雨呼啸，这简直是史上最不会看场合的风暴。一切都搞砸了。

 

“是的，我知道，我逼你看我去死。”

 

“你做的真是太对了。”约翰的枕头里传来一阵低语。

 

“这很自私，你会原谅我吗？”

 

约翰吸了吸鼻子，在被子底下动了动。

 

“约翰，你会原谅我对你造成的伤害吗？”

 

“我会考虑的。”

 

这还是好的。约翰还在，他没走，他会考虑。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“约翰？”

 

他叹气。“怎么？”

 

“你那 时 对我来说就够了，现在也是。没有你我很难过，你知道吗？”

 

“编好话骗我没用，夏洛克。”

 

“我说的是真的！”这句话的语气比他预想中强烈一些，约翰终于皱着眉毛回头了。

 

“如果你说的是真的，那你就会告诉我。你会把我纳入计划，可是我这两年都以为是我害了你，而茉莉·他妈的·琥珀知道的一清二楚，除了不知道你的电话号码，她什么都知道！”

 

“不会这样的，而且你知道……”

 

“不是这样？！！”约翰坐直，掀了被子下床，开始在行李箱里翻找起除了自己的睡衣和身上的毛衣以外的东西，“你知道吗？艹，操你妈的道歉，这件事对你和你哥哥来说不过是个玩笑，你们在巴黎、或者伊斯兰堡、或者柏林，高高在上地交流关于可怜可悲的约翰·华生的故事，找不到工作、精神崩溃、酗酒、死的明明是他的混蛋室友，他却表现的像个 死 人 一样 ，而你则离开踏上了你那个该死的大冒险，而且……“

 

“ **约翰，闭嘴！** ”夏洛克被自己的声量吓了一跳，但约翰似乎一点也没有被影响。

 

“不，闭嘴的是你，你别假惺惺地说我对你有意义了，我这两年都以为你自杀了，因为我没有看到那些 记号 ，因为我不够厉害，因为你以为我只是为了那些案子在你身边转，为了‘伟大的侦探’，可我不是。不是这一个原因，从来不只是因为那个原因！！两年，夏洛克！这两年我以为我作为一个朋友失格了，而——而现在你只想回家，想回到过去？得了吧，你有没有想过我不想？你有没有想过就算我们以前也不行？”

 

夏洛克的嘴巴有点干，他的眼睛刺痛，有些湿漉漉的。这很愚蠢。这一点也不讲道理。“你以前不快乐吗？”

 

“是的，我不快乐。”

 

“可你从来不说。”

 

“我他妈一直在说，你没听到而已。”

 

夏洛克意识到自己的眼眶里溢满泪水的时候十分痛苦，他吞咽一口，泪水边滚出来流了满面。“我很抱歉……”

 

约翰在两人争吵以来第一次露出了抱歉的表情。“嗯，只是——听我说，这——这对我来说不容易，这种事情，而我需要——我需要你听我说。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“好的，听着。”

 

夏洛克点点头。

 

约翰站在房间中央，环顾四周，仿佛在寻找接下来会发生什么。

 

“约翰……”

 

“怎么？”

 

“很冷，我觉得你还是过来吧。”

 

“你说的没错。”他叹息，“是啊，你说的没错。”他弯腰从自己的箱子里拿出一双袜子，坐在床边穿上，然后缩回被子里。他盯着天花板，夏洛克盯着他，心里奇怪为什么这一刻的约翰·华生既像个赤子又像个老人，而他又为什么觉得这样的约翰如此迷人可爱，叫人目不转睛，他身上的每一个细胞都疼痛不已，叫嚣着要他去拥有、去留住、去守护、去俯首称臣。

 

他完全没有做到。

 

也许他从来就没有做到过。也许自从约翰·华生，端着一副军人泛、顶着一头乱发走进巴茨的实验室的时候，这位因心病而瘸腿的退役军人就让他的眼中闪过一丝跃跃欲试的渴望。

 

自从詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂对他露出恶意的微笑，用约翰·华生来威胁他的时候夏洛克就知道的一清二楚了。他一直知道，但当约翰安安全全地待在伦敦、被他哥哥保护着，而夏洛克本人则远隔千里之外时，这种心情就很容易忽略了。

 

现在不是这样了。

 

——TBC——

 


	5. 第五章

第五章

 

他们把那一天当做消失的一天。两人在床上待了一整天，睡了一觉又一觉，在寒冷黑暗的厨房中来回打转，试图把他们可怜的食物拼凑成一顿像样的饭食，还探索了一番这间木屋里塞得满满当当的书架。

 

约翰找到了一本普通的间谍小说，夏洛克找了一沓有关养蜂的书籍，然后他们窝在客厅的炉火边，只为那一点可怜的亮光和温暖。

 

外头渐渐黑下来了，他们便又回到了卧室，在黑暗中并肩躺着，呼吸着同一片空气，试探着靠近彼此，分享体温。

 

约翰很安静，他一整天都很安静。夏洛克想问他为什么。他是在考虑他的道歉，思考自己能不能原谅夏洛克吗？还是他只是在为之前的坦率而感到难堪？夏洛克十分想要伸出手指跨过两人之间的鸿沟。 _没事的_ ， _一点都没关系，我不在意_ 。 _我们可以像以前一样_ ， _不管以前你渴望的是什么_ ， _现在我都可以给你_ 。

 

夏洛克半梦半醒间，终于听到约翰开口：“你走了之后，我的心理医生要我告诉她那些我没机会对你说的话。”

 

夏洛克紧张地吞咽一下，一瞬间清醒过来。“嗯。”

 

“我做不到，那些话不是说给她听的。”

 

“然后——你现在想说吗？”那尚未出口的回答叫他焦虑，这阵焦虑将他的身体紧紧握在掌心里，就像捏着一只花瓶。

 

“我不知道，我不知道现在的你值不值得我和你说那些话。”

 

这答案比料想中还要伤人。“啊。”

 

约翰叹息，呼吸吹动夏洛克的睫毛，他手腕上细小的毛发随着这阵叹息轻轻摆动。“不，那——那不是……天，我很抱歉。”

 

“没事。”

 

“不，不。”

 

“约翰，我……我也有些想说的话，如果……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“是的，我不想再道歉了。只是——那天发生的真相。如果你想知道。”

 

约翰猛地吸进一口气，像是喘息。夏洛克试探着用手指越过他们两人的距离，犹豫地勾住约翰的手指。约翰没有抽手。

 

“是的，好，我想，我想，那么——告诉我。”

 

夏洛克点点头。“是我哥哥的计划，他们追踪莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络多年，却不知道谁才是网络的主导者。他开始对我感兴趣对他们来说是件幸运的事。”

 

“我从来没有告诉过你，所以你大概不知道我二十出头的时候替我哥哥工作过几年。为他负责的那些人工作。你明白吗？”

 

“你那时候在哪？军情六处？”

 

“类似的机构。那里不太适合我，我想退出，需要退出。我非常需要离开，于是我辞职了。我就那么走了。只是——不可能那么轻松。”

 

黑暗中，他听见约翰吞咽的声音，十分干涩。

 

“要不是我哥哥的影响力，我可能已经死了。他们达成了什么交易，但那不过是缓刑，而非赦免。我欠他们的。而当莫里亚蒂出现，我知道我们是时候加入战场了。我知道我很快就会走上不可避免的道路。我活着的每一天都是借来的，他们就要让我偿还我仍然欠着的债了。”

 

“好。”

 

“我想告诉你，你不知道我有多想……但是，我不能让你暴露在火线上，你明白吗？我不能。而我很担心我可能已经暴露了底牌，他可能已经猜到了你对我的价值，他会利用你让我退缩。所以那天我让你离开。你不该在那里，约翰。”

 

“也许我想在呢。”

 

“我知道你想，但是你不能在。”

 

“哼，我就在。”

 

“是的，因为你回来了，你不该回来的。”

 

“哦？是的，算了，我真抱歉我担心你身处险境，抱歉……”

 

夏洛克握住约翰的手，用力按压。“我没有怪你。”

 

约翰不说话了。

 

“过去的都过去了。但是你在场确实让情势更加复杂，尤其是当我意识到我的错误，意识到莫里亚蒂一开始就准备了针对你的狙击手的时候。你就在那里，你就站在空旷广场的正中央，他们随时都有可能杀了你，那一刻我必须作出决定。如果我告诉你那是我做出的最艰难的决定，我没骗你。但我不得不做出那个决定，而且我确实做了。我不后悔。”

 

约翰哼了一声。

 

“你很气愤。”

 

“是的，有点，是的。”

 

“约翰，我做的一切都是为了让你不要受伤。一切都是。就算这意味着以后再也不能和你见面。”

 

“你有没有想过也许你没资格做这个决定？！”

 

“没有。”

 

黑暗中传来约翰的苦笑。

 

“我之所以跳下去是因为我没有别的选择，我不想，我 _必须_ 。”

 

“而我就该被你蒙在鼓里两年，计划里的其他人都知道得一清二楚呢。”

 

“不是所有人都知道。我们需要茉莉，因为她是停尸间的负责人，而且我们需要一具尸体。还有我哥哥的一些手下，已经两个专业医务人员在场，以便处理当场发生的医疗事故，让我的状况稳定下来，好转移走。”

 

“等等？你受伤了？”

 

“我可是实打实地从四楼跳下来的，约翰。我在伦敦待了十周才恢复，然后才坐船去了欧陆。”

 

约翰坐起来，两人之间的热气逸散进寒冷的房间，叫夏洛克颤抖一下。“所以，当我——当我跑向你的时候，你真的躺在那里？”

 

“是吗？我那个时候肯定是失去意识了。我觉得他们应该给我做了些伪装，好让我看上去更苍白些。医院装货间外面有些破盒子，我调整了很久落在上面，我觉得我应该是成功了，但你到我跟前的时候他们应该已经把那些盒子移开了。”

 

“有个骑自行车的家伙把我撞倒了。”

 

“啊，那应该是我哥哥的手下之一。”

 

“天啊，我以为军情六处应该——我不知道——有点组织。我以为有可能会有警徽，或者……”

 

“我跟你说了，我们计算错误了。”

 

“我以为你根本没跳下来，我看到的只是个傀儡，或者你有安全措施，或者……”

 

“安全措施？你认真的吗，约翰？”

 

“喂，又不是每天都有人假死，我当时什么都信。”

 

“没错。”

 

“你没事吧？”约翰的声音柔和下来。

 

“没事？”

 

“我是说，我知道那种高度可以存活，但是……也有可能重伤，而我只是担心如果你……”

 

“哦，你懂，就一般断了两根骨头那种痛法，没什么。”

 

“他们把你照顾得很好？”

 

“当然了，最好的护工，最好的医生。他们还需要我干活呢。”

 

约翰吸吸鼻子。他很生气。他气是因为夏洛克对于他哥哥的人来说竟然是可以随时抛弃的，这真是叫人安心啊。

 

“你应该知道从那个高度摔下来的人有50%的几率会死。”

 

“我知道该怎么调整姿势，怎么落地。幸运的是还有东西能接住我，我知道我活下来的机会比那个要高得多。”

 

“ **但是** ！”

 

“约翰，没事，我没事。”

 

“你有可能真的死了！”

 

“是的。”

 

约翰哼了一声，移开视线，扒了扒头发。“为什么？为什么，夏洛克？为什么你要那么做？”

 

“我说过了，他们要杀你。”

 

“所以你就觉得你替我去死就好了？”

 

“是的。”

 

约翰揉揉眼睛，摇摇头。“一般人可不会这么做。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“我是说……我在阿富汗的时候，确实你会不惜一切代价保护你的战友，是的，你总会或多或少地意识到你有可能会为之付出生命，但你不会常常想起这些。这不像……你不会有意识地选择替别人挡子弹，你不会站在那里，思考自己的死亡然后真的就迎上去。没人那样做。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“是的！”

 

“嗯。”

 

约翰坐在床上，盯着黑黢黢的室内。过了一会他抬起手，用手掌根擦了擦眼睛。夏洛克想他是不是哭了。

 

他颤抖着吸了一口气。“之后呢？两年。你都可以告诉我，什么都行。就一个词，我只需要那么一句话就够了。”

 

“我无权做出这个决定，我属于他们。我服从命令，我哥哥什么也不会和我说，只说你很安全。我只能靠着这点消息过活。我也确实——直到最后。”

 

约翰终于再次躺了下来。“你真是个白痴。”

 

这句话倒是出乎夏洛克的预料之外。

 

约翰轻声笑了。“你真他妈是个白痴。”

 

夏洛克也笑了。

 

约翰笑得更加开心，可到了最后他的笑声听起来更像啜泣。最后他大声吸吸鼻子，翻身背对夏洛克，终于完全沉默下来。

 

夏洛克有些不知所措，他一动不动地躺着，听着外面风暴平息的声音：“我很抱歉。”

 

“不要道歉了，你答应了我的。闭嘴吧。”

 

“好。”

 

外头的雨夹雪已经停了，风声也平息下来，夏洛克能听到的，只有厚重墙壁外传来海浪轻轻拍打悬崖的声音，轻得仿若叹息。

 

“你这个傻瓜。”约翰终于开口。

 

“你说过了。”

 

“我原谅你了。”

 

夏洛克觉的自己肺里的空气都排空了。

 

“我——我之前很生气，我恨你，我恨了你好长时间，后来我不恨你了，但我开始恨我自己。但是——我很高兴你回家了。”他的语气有点湿漉漉的，还带着点哽咽，“我原谅你了，我很高兴你回来了。”

 

夏洛克肩上某种黑暗而沉重的负担一下子卸去了，终于他能够呼吸。“谢谢你。”

 

——

 

第二天早上空气清新，万里无云。外头一片银装素裹，约翰已经起床忙活起来了。炉火烧得很旺，夏洛克从床上下来的时候，热咖啡已经在炉子上煮着了。他打量着这梦幻般的一切。

 

约翰抬头看他，笑了起来。“还是没有电，但是至少太阳出来了。不过这地方真他妈冷，今天最好还是留在室内，明天应该就会暖和起来了。”

 

夏洛克点点头。“啊，好极了。这样我就有时间看完昨天的书了。”

 

“蜜蜂的书？”

 

“是的， _蜜蜂的书_ 。”

 

“你就是想怼我。”

 

“嗯，我觉得我可以……做个绅士农民，之类的。‘福尔摩斯和华生养蜂和侦探社’。”他眨眨眼，约翰笑了。

 

“我们可还没老呢。”

 

“快别那么想了，老伙计。”

 

约翰笑了：“你可当心些，你说谁老呢。”然后转身去料理冒着蒸汽的咖啡了。

 

夏洛克拉过一张椅子，在火炉旁坐下，翻开昨天下午正在看的书。几分钟后约翰端着一杯咖啡走了过来，手里还有一盘抹好果酱的面包，一旁摆着几片切好的奶酪。他把东西放在夏洛克身旁的茶几上。“吃点东西。”

 

夏洛克哼哼一声，像完成任务似的捏起一片奶酪，对着书本上将蜂后隔离的不合理建议皱眉。正当他要开始吃抹了果酱的面包时，门口传来一阵敲门声。

 

约翰长叹一声，皱着眉把自己的咖啡杯砸在柜台上，走去开门。

 

他一开门就灌进来一股冷风，吹散了房间里温暖的气息。夏洛克皱着眉在椅子上缩成一团，下巴垫在膝盖上。

 

“哦，罗德海太太，面包很好。谢谢。”

 

“我觉得你们可能还需要一点，这种糟糕的天气，多屯点面包总是没错的，您说是吗华生医生。这面包好吃极了，我老祖母的配方，保管教你暖和到骨子里去。您姓华生，是不是？您不会恰好就是 _那位_ 华生医生吧。”

 

“嗯，我不是太明白您说的……”

 

夏洛克躲在书后面笑。“当然，他就是！”他在房间里高声道，想象着约翰脸上那种苦恼的表情。

 

“哦，好极了，所以您一定是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，先生……”

 

夏洛克试探着从书后面探出头来，看到一个矮胖的女人正在约翰面前探头探脑，想看清房子里的情景。但他们的另外一位客人才叫夏洛克注意。她身后站着一个一身丧服的年轻男子，看起来甚至有些滑稽，像只报丧鸟一样阴郁。显然，约翰还来不及开口表示反对，夏洛克就已经起身走向门口了。

 

“是的，没错，但他在度假。这是医嘱，而且……”

 

“两位好。”夏洛克向他的管家露出了自己最富魅力的笑容，他几乎都能感受到约翰在一旁翻白眼了。

 

“哦，您好。”她本来就红彤彤的脸颊颜色愈发鲜艳起来。

 

约翰在他身后发出嗤之以鼻的声音。

 

“也许两位可以进来坐坐，罗德海太太，您和这位……？”夏洛克对她身后的男人挑挑眉毛。他一下子被激怒了，眼神四处乱瞟，就是不看夏洛克的脸。

 

“这是摩特·垂吉尼斯。他住在我楼上。我猜华生医生已经和您说过我们本地发生的惨案了？”

 

“啊是的，真是可怕，那件事。”

 

“是啊，是啊，那——那些受害者……”她压低声音，仿佛密谋着什么一般，“他们是垂吉尼斯的家人。”

 

约翰叹息。“听着，如果你们是为了找我们查案，那不如进来坐着讲吧。”

 

“哦，我们不是有意打搅你们的。”

 

“我觉得您已经打搅了，罗德海太太，但是既然您来了，也许我们还是听约翰的，外面太冷了。”

 

他们站在门口寒暄一阵，木屋里的温度就已经降了不少，足以令人后悔了，约翰往炉火里添了些木头，收拾了一下家具把夏洛克的椅子挪到离壁炉最近的地方。夏洛克正打算邀请他们的一位客人在那张椅子上坐下，约翰扬扬下巴，夏洛克挑眉，最终还是乖乖坐下了。

 

约翰把夏洛克那杯已经不热的咖啡端走，走进厨房。

 

“那么，”两位客人一落座，夏洛克便道，“我们能为两位做什么呢？”

 

罗德海太太双手握在一处，瞥了一眼身旁的年轻人。“是我来和他们说呢，亲爱的，还是你说？”

 

那个叫摩特的年轻人却只是抬起颤抖的手，咬起了大拇指的指甲。罗德海太太倒是能作为代表发言，这是好事，夏洛克也有机会趁着她啰啰嗦嗦地讲话时观察那人。

 

他很瘦，收拾得很整齐，只有咬的快秃了的指甲和青黑的眼圈稍显邋遢。他很焦虑，这是明显的事。慢性焦虑，或者有可能是良心受了折磨。他衣着不凡，但有些过时，不过很明显这些衣服保养得不错，打理得很干净，手法专业。所以，他希望别人以为自己是个有钱人，但，至少目前，手头并不宽裕。

 

没人说话了。罗德海太太正期待地看着夏洛克，他才意识到自己根本没听她刚刚说了些什么。约翰恰到好处地端着一杯新煮的咖啡出现在他身侧，把咖啡塞进他手里，把哈德森太太的毯子搭在夏洛克身上，站在他身后。夏洛克真是感激极了。

 

他对垂吉尼斯道：“所以你和他们开心地打了一把扑克，之后就离开了，第二天早上……没人知道到底你姐姐是为什么死了，也不知道你兄弟们为什么脑损伤？”

 

“是的，医生。”罗德海太太答道，“警察说什么毒品，但是那真是太可笑了，布兰达还是个小女孩的时候我就认识她了，她过的日子清清白白，她绝对不会……”

 

“那你呢？”夏洛克终于把注意力转向了他们的另一位客人，他到现在为止还没有说过一句话。

 

“我？”

 

“是的，你呢？你跟这事有什么关系？”

 

“我说了，他们是我的兄弟姐妹。”

 

“他们全住在一起，可是你却从这的罗德海太太那租了一间房子。为什么？”

 

那人瞟了一眼约翰，也许是希望从他眼中看到些许同情，但约翰并不同情她，于是他皱着眉看向夏洛克。“几年前我父母因为一场车祸去世了，他们在曼切斯特有些生意，我们想清算他们的资产。我们之间有一些——争执，关于我们怎么分钱。我的兄弟姐妹们投资了房地产，就是那边的那块地。我则把自己的钱投到了别的地方。

 

“但那件事让我们都很伤心，当时我们情绪都有点激动，之后我们渐渐和好了。现在这些都是过去的事了。一切都很好。”

 

“啊，但这件事结果不算好，不是吗？”夏洛克假笑，那男人脸都白了。

 

罗德海太太有些不安地动动，和她的房客一样沮丧起来。“这也是我们来找您的原因，福尔摩斯先生！我觉得除了您以外，没有人能帮上忙了。”

 

“啊，没错。”夏洛克一拍巴掌，站起身来，“好吧，我们最好去看看，对不对？来吧约翰，我们出去走走。”

 

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

“你知道医嘱是什么！”约翰和夏洛克一起走在湿滑的人行道上，试图向夏洛克灌输这句话。他的腿比较短，因此他不得不加快步伐，用平常两倍的步速走路。这导致夏洛克不确定到底他脖颈旁约翰的喘息到底是因为气愤，或是因为疲惫，但不论如何，他都觉得这喘息声叫他分心。

 

“据我所知他对你说的话和对我说的差不多，但你也来了。”

 

“你 _知道_ 我不会让你自己一个人去的，而且你从来不听别人的话，不是吗？你总是刚愎自用！所以我来了。”

 

约翰的胳膊和夏洛克的胳膊紧紧贴在一起，他的呼吸很温暖，相比他们周围冰冷的空气十分舒适。他的声音带着怒气，夏洛克想要——要——停下来，低下头，亲吻他——全情投入。这画面在他不经意间进入他的脑海，在他的想象中成型，如此明亮，如此清晰，如此生动，叫他惊叹。

 

约翰当然听到了，他和他靠的这么近。他皱眉：“喂，你还好吗？”

 

“没事。”

 

“你脸好红。”

 

夏洛克感觉到了脸上的颜色。

 

“你看起来真的不太对劲，停下来。”

 

夏洛克照做了，他有点痛恨这样的自己，他想看看会发生什么（ _不，他不想！！_ ），他很殷切，渴望（ _太糟糕了！！_ ），他头晕目眩。

 

摩特·垂吉尼斯和他们的管家在前头一点的地方停下，回头看着他们俩：“没事吧？”罗德海太太问道。

 

“没事，没事，稍等一下。”约翰抬起手，用手背试了一下夏洛克额头上的温度，然后又试了试他的脸颊。夏洛克闭上眼睛，稍稍晃动身子。

 

约翰伸出手，轻轻地握住他的胳膊。“你现在身体状况不好。”

 

夏洛克勉强睁开眼睛，勉强看向约翰的眼睛，他突然间觉得自己全身的感知都涌上脑子，他怎么也忘不掉这个，他本来已经很有效地把这些感情关掉了，对他来说这已经不是问题了，但是现在……

 

“我没事。”

 

“好吧，你不想听我的，行吧。但是如果你病死了，那我非弄死你不可。”

 

“这根本说不通。”

 

“会的。”

 

这句话充满魄力，坚定，听起来像是个承诺。夏洛克颤抖一下。“我只需要看一眼房子，毫无疑问警察已经把真正有用的东西毁了，不会有多长时间的，然后你就能把我打包带回家，然后——你想怎么样我都行。”

 

约翰的脸色有点奇怪，夏洛克在这个天气晴好，空气微凉的十一月早晨，不止一次地疑惑他到底怎么了。约翰拧紧眉头，嘴角抿了一下，然后他松开了夏洛克的胳膊，接着往前走去，他们的客户也一样。

 

夏洛克不得不加快脚步跟上，当他和约翰并肩走的时候，约翰抬头对着早晨明亮的阳光眨眨眼睛，用肩膀顶顶他的胳膊。

 

夏洛克不知道这是什么意思，于是他对着约翰眨了眨眼睛，然后转向两人的客户以及他们前方泛着光的街景。

 

——

 

去房子那里确实是浪费时间，犯罪现场已经由警方彻底调查过，他们已经毁掉了一切有用的东西。本地的警察也根本不愿意接受一个“ _来自伦敦的傲慢豆芽菜_ “的帮助，这是他们的原话。于是夏洛克通过询问管家收集了尽可能多的线索，又调查了周围的花园，透过窗户打量了一番这个曾被恐惧笼罩的房间。

 

这一切都叫人十分不满，等到他和他们的客户道别，走了足足一英里回到他们的小屋的时候，他又冷又饿，情绪糟糕极了。

 

 

“都是你自己的错。”约翰嘟囔着和他一同跌跌撞撞地走进仍旧温暖的小屋，“坐下。”他指着火炉旁的椅子道。夏洛克照做了，外套都没脱。他把下巴埋在膝盖里，试图无视身体僵硬酸痛的感觉，克制住自己对于抽烟的渴望，那几乎无法忍受。

 

约翰在厨房里弄得叮当作响，夏洛克能想象出他大概是什么样子：嘴巴抿成一条直线，眉头轻轻皱起，稍有皱纹，眼睛颜色很深，闪着光，而他应当在努力点燃电磁炉，把平底锅丢在上面，加些黄油，打个鸡蛋。

 

约翰说的没错，夏洛克 _确实_ 精疲力竭了。他突然觉得也许自己应该道歉，但那可能会让约翰嘲笑他，然后说不定能找到制住他的办法，而那样绝对不行。另一方面，他也不想真的惹约翰生气，那可能会导致他拒绝和夏洛克睡一张床，甚至更糟：他说不定会想回伦敦，而夏洛克告诉约翰说 过， 在约翰不在的日子里，他总觉得少了些什 么，这 绝对是实话。有一段时间他觉得约翰对于他的重要性和氧气不相上下，如果他离他一个村子那么远，夏洛克可能会分解成无数小分子飞进宇宙，这些小分子注定要在星际之间穿梭流浪，直到重新找到他们的核。

 

“我 会 给你做顿正常 的 早餐，你给我全吃掉！”约翰的声音从厨房传来。

 

“好的，好的。”

 

他又想起之前在路上的时候，想起那一阵突然却迫切的渴求，他想亲吻约翰，叫他不要愤怒，感受约翰的关心和爱，想与他鱼水交融。他想亲吻约翰，约翰十足在乎他，如果他不睡觉，不吃饭，不听医生的话，他就会生气；约翰原谅了夏洛克离开他，死在他面前，两年音讯全无；约翰自己承认没有夏洛克的那两年他仿佛寻常鳏夫一般悲痛。

 

自两夜之前，约翰说出那段话之后，夏洛克就在脑海里一遍一遍地回想那段剖白。他不确定约翰知不知道自己说了什么，但他确实说了。而且他还说他和夏洛克在一起的那十五个月永远都不足够，于是夏洛克不得不猜测思索，或者说他急切地想知道约翰到底想要什么，而约翰自己知不知道自己想要什么呢？

 

夏洛克确定他不知道 _他_ 想要什么。他的身体和他那个叛徒大脑的某些部分似乎有了自己的想法，但那是不可靠的，他不应该在乎，那只会导致痛苦。约翰对他来说太过珍贵，绝不能用欲望这样不方便、不可控、不可理喻的东西玷污他。

 

他一旁的桌子上传来盘子的声响，他吓了一跳。“吃。”约翰命令道，“我去外面劈点木头。”

 

“你的手。”夏洛克磕磕巴巴地说。

 

约翰叹息。“我的手会没事的。”

 

“不行。”

 

约翰又叹了口气。“算了，你也不可能做那个，那你有什么建议，嗯？我们难道冻死不成？”

 

“今天木头还够，我们可以早点上床，这样就不需要再烧了。”

 

约翰的脸色变了变，和他今天早上在路上的时候一样，他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，对着天花板翻了翻眼睛，然后长叹一声。“行吧，好吧，但我得告诉你你今天凌晨三点左右冷哭了。”

 

“我不会冷的，你在呢，你的体温能让整张床都暖和起来。”

 

约翰紧紧闭着嘴，缓缓点头，然后猛地扭头面向壁炉，他卷起袖子，伸手去拿他们所剩无几的木头。

 

夏洛克拿起茶几上的盘子，开始吃约翰做的决定好吃的煎鸡蛋和吐司，他真的很饿，这些东西尝起来好极了。他看着约翰在壁炉前弯腰，摆好木头点燃。壁炉烧起来之后他蹲下，前倾身子轻轻吹了几下烧得劈啪作响的报纸和木片，他的裤子绷得很紧，小臂映着火光，他伸手拿起几块小木头，小心翼翼地放好。约翰挠挠胡子，屁股压在脚跟上，看着木头点燃。

 

夏洛克被舔舐约翰睫毛的火光迷住了，他的睫毛几乎成了纯金色，他着迷地看着约翰裸露的小臂在火点燃的一瞬间爆出鸡皮疙瘩，又随着温度上升渐渐消退。他想知道约翰的其他身体部分在这样的温度变化下会有怎样的反应。他的乳头会因为寒冷凸起吗？他的下体会在寒冷的时候兴奋起来吗？还是会在温暖的时候落下？

 

他的皮肤紧绷，唇舌干燥，小腹发紧……

 

“你又不舒服了吗？”约翰站起来低头看着他，夏洛克把那盘吃了一半的东西放在自己大腿上。

 

“还好，我跟你说了无数次了，我没事。”

 

“是啊，但你看起来不好。你脸很红，也许我该查查你的血压。”

 

“不要。”

 

“要，夏洛克。你还在恢复阶段，而且这不仅仅是生理上的问题，有些……压力可能会有很大影响。”

 

“天啊，别像只老母鸡对我念叨了！”这句话的语气之粗鲁超出了他的预期。

 

约翰眨眨眼，吸了吸鼻子。“好吧，对，好。我就——不管你了。”

 

然后他就出去了，他连自己的外套都没穿就走出门，进了后院。夏洛克疯狂地戳起自己的鸡蛋，逼自己的身体就范，拼命按捺住恐慌，他害怕自己已经搞砸了一切，他们甚至还没来得及重新开始呢。

 

过了几分钟后院里传来了斧子劈木头的声音，他起身走向窗户，一根手指挑起类似窗帘，看向一片死寂的草坪那端。约翰已经劈了一小堆木头，就放在她身旁的地面上，他还在继续，动作干净利落。他的小臂和双手都裸露在外，关节和脸颊已经因为寒冷有些变粉了。

 

夏洛克松开窗帘，走过去从附近的椅子上拿起约翰的外套和围巾，然后走了出去。

 

他知道约翰能从余光里看到自己走近，但约翰却没理会他。夏洛克在几步之外站定。“很冷，回去吧。”

 

约翰还在劈柴。

 

“你的手会受伤的，才好呢。”

 

约翰劈开另一块木头。

 

“约翰……”夏洛克上前一步，把外套搭在他的肩膀上。

 

约翰再次挥动斧子，落在劈柴的台子上，然后转过身来看着夏洛克。他的眼神因愤怒而尖锐，但眼眶也有些发红。“我以为这回会有所不同，我以为你有所改变，我也变了，但是……”他摇头，“你一直一直在告诉我我是个傻瓜，你似乎是对的。”

 

“约翰，我……”

 

“不！我知道，你 会 为我去死，伟大的牺牲，大英雄，我很感激，真的。但是，我不想要一个鬼魂，夏洛克。”他的眼眶里盛满泪水，双唇紧闭，似乎想要吞下自己的情感，“我希望我——我希望我最好的 朋友 回来，你为我去死没有问题，但是我——我想要你 _活着_ 。”他转身，穿好夏洛克拿来的外套，从台子上拎起斧子，“而且我不知道你想不想那样，所以……就那样了，我猜。”

 

一阵冲动涌上夏洛克的头脑：“什么那样？”

 

约翰却只是耸了耸肩，把另一块木头放上台子。

 

“约翰。”

 

他劈开木头。“我不能那么做，我可以退后，只是注视着你……我以前就是那样，我不会再这么做。”

 

“所以你是怎么了？你要走吗？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

夏洛克浑身发凉。“别走。”

 

约翰劈开另一块木头。

 

“约翰……”夏洛克上前一步，握住约翰的胳膊，制止他捡起另一块木头的举动，“我很抱歉，你是对的，我错了，我很抱歉。”

 

约翰又转过身去。“我不想要你的道歉，这一点意义也没有，只是一句轻飘飘的话而已！如果你真的知道错，那就照顾好你自己。”

 

“我会的。”

 

约翰露出一个苦笑。“我才不信。”

 

“我会的！”夏洛克尽量真诚地重复道，“我只是不——我不习惯别人关心我。”

 

约翰的眼神似乎有了些变化。

 

“今天在路上的时候，你……我很感激。我 _很_ 感激，约翰，但我不知道……我发现自己的反应不在预料之内了。”

 

约翰舔着下唇，夏洛克的眼睛自然而然地望向他的舌头。“哦。”

 

他不知道约翰明不明白他的意思，但是……“是的。”

 

“但是，你还好吗？”

 

夏洛克想了一会，他思索着约翰看起来很冷，他很关心自己，夏洛克想把约翰拉到自己怀里。“我想是这样。”

 

“好吧。”约翰低声道，又舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

 

夏洛克的脸颊又不合时宜地红了，他移开视线，低头看向约翰脚旁的那堆木头。等他抬头的时候约翰在微笑，柔软又温柔。“这意味着你会照顾好自己吗？”

 

夏洛克点头。

 

“你不会在我提醒你的时候抱怨了？”

 

他再次点头。

 

“好的，好的，我们进去吧，帮我搬点木头，好吗？”

 

他们沉默着拿起木头，回到了房子里，然后默默无言地把木头在壁炉旁放好，约翰一语不发地收走夏洛克吃了一半的食物，过了一会端回来一盘热气腾腾的，夏洛克乖乖吃掉了。

 

他吃完的时候约翰正在看书，于是他也开始看起书来。傍晚的时候他们去了岩石海岸旁，并肩散布，听着潮水拍打悬崖。他们一个人也没碰见，约翰觉得这很好笑，还说只有疯子才会在这么冷的天气到海滩上散步。夏洛克的血液都因为他语气中的轻松高歌，还有他眼睛闪烁着凑近取暖的样子也叫他快乐。

 

等他们回家的时候火亮着，取暖器也开着。小屋里很温暖很舒服，约翰去给两人做起司吐司，还弄了点罐装番茄汤。吃过之后，两人一起站在水槽前洗碗，约翰伸个懒腰，说他觉得他还是想像他们计划的一样早点睡觉。

 

两人一同上了床，约翰让夏洛克检查了自己手上的伤，夏洛克则听了约翰的话，吃了点消炎药和止痛药，好让身体不那么僵痛。夏洛克第二天早上是被人疯狂拍门的声音吵醒的，那时候他脑袋塞在约翰下巴底下，约翰的胳膊则搂着他的肩膀，这一次他没有做噩梦。

 

——TBC——

 


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

“罗德海太太，我很感谢您送面包来，但现在才早上六……”约翰话没说完就停住了，夏洛克匆匆穿上晨袍，走向门口，想知道怎么回事。

 

“李奥娜？”

 

“约翰·华生！我可没想到能在这里见到你，你……？”她哼笑一声，“我可没想到你是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的约翰·华生。”

 

约翰挠挠脖颈，笑得和听到夏洛克最高明或是最幽默的话语时一模一样，夏洛克眯着眼睛看着门口的女人，走上前去在他身旁站定。

 

约翰吓了一小跳。“哦，夏洛克，这是李奥娜·斯——”

 

“斯滕代尔，战地摄影师，我知道。”他上下打量她，她的衣服有些发皱，头发扎得很低，乱糟糟的，眼睛底下还有黑眼圈。她是赶来的，不管她从哪来，她走的 都 很匆忙。“我以为你在叙利亚呢。”

 

她惊叹地张大嘴巴，约翰在他身旁叹了口气。“他不是跟踪狂，我发誓，他——他就是这样。”

 

她猛地看向约翰，又看向夏洛克。“我倒是该在那里。我一路去了柏林，然后又打道回府了。”

 

“你来这做什么？”

 

“我听说了垂吉尼斯家的事情。”

 

“怎么听说的？”

 

“夏洛克。”约翰语含警告。夏洛克翻个白眼，但那女人丝毫没受影响，继续说了下去。

 

“我从罗德海太太那里收到了短信，那时候我刚刚到 这里 。我和垂吉尼斯家很亲近，他们——算是我的亲人。”

 

“你还是没告诉我你为什么在这里，早上六点，我暂居的小屋。”

 

约翰又叹了口气。

 

“我听说你在调查，我想知道你到目前为止都发现了些什么。”

 

“恐怕没多少。”

 

“嗯，你到底在没在调查？！”

 

夏洛克挑起眉毛，转身走向厨房。“我是来度假的，斯滕代尔女士。”他对身后的人说道，“我是来休息的，这是医嘱。但是，是的，只要没人逼我留在屋子里，我可以保证我会很 _努力_ 。”

 

他走进卧室，穿上外裤，套上一件毛衣，然后穿上大衣围巾。约翰连声道歉，把那女人送出了门。

 

“你又想去哪？”约翰皱着眉头打量着他，看着他匆匆走进玄关。

 

“ 我要 跟着她，约翰。”他推开约翰，“我回来的时候想喝茶，说不定还需要一片起司吐司。”

 

“我不是你的管家。”

 

“你不是。”他转身低头看着约翰不赞同的表情，看着他睡得乱七八糟的头发，看着他胸口绷紧的T恤，乳头因为寒冷而激凸，“你不是，你可比管家重要多了，但我会很感谢你为我准备那些的，我不会去很久，我保证。”

 

他的语气似乎叫他达到了目的，约翰的双唇分开，他的舌尖在下唇边缘一闪而过，然后他深吸一口气，大拇指和食指挠挠眉毛。“行吧，行吧，就——记住你自己的话。”

 

“我会的。很快就回！”说完这句话后，夏洛克便冲出了门。“

 

——

 

最后李奥娜·斯滕代尔却只是走去了罗德海太太的住处而已，她在外头徘徊了一阵，终于还是回到了另一间距离垂吉尼斯家很近的另一间小屋。这里很明显是她名下的财产，或者至少是她不在中东地区时的家，但又因为她进去之后就再没有其他动作了，夏洛克发了几封邮件给她搭乘的航空公司，以及她在柏林居住的酒店，然后拖着沉沉的脚步，回了家。

 

他下午过半的时候才回去，之前一直都不在约翰身边，他估计差不多浪费了大半天时间。等他终于回了小屋，里面很安静，也没有光。他没有看到约翰，他给他发短信，也没有回音。他在厨房里来回走动，坐了下来，试图克制自己的恐慌（ _真是可笑_ ！）

 

他不会走远，他知道夏洛克很快就会回来。夏洛克可以等一会，低头看着自己的裤子和皱巴巴的毛衣，今天早上他走的时候太过匆忙。这件衣服不是贴身穿的，弄得他浑身发痒，他背后的标签简直要刮伤他的脖子。

 

他想自己还是换上睡衣好了，反正晚上他也不打算去别的地方了。事实上他非常希望等约翰回来的时候他们俩能像前几个晚上一样度过，什么也不做，竟然感觉意外的好。

 

他走进卧室，脱掉毛衣的时候才发现他不是一个人在家。约翰躺在夏洛克的枕头上，睡得很熟，他自己的枕头则卡在他的两腿之间，他的手插在他的裤子里，搭在自己大腿上。夏洛克现在应该走出去，可他根本移不开眼。

 

约翰张着嘴，手腕肌肉发力，这说明他虽然睡着了，但仍然还在挪动手指，他醒着的时候获得的快感，睡着的时候还在下意识地追寻。很有可能他是刚刚高潮就睡着了，这也就是说……

 

夏洛克突然觉得口干舌燥，他吞咽一下，把自己的毛衣丢在地板上，抄起自己的睡衣从房间里退出来。小屋唯二的厕所在卧室和二楼，于是他去了二楼换衣服，不要去想约翰的脸，他脸上柔和、慵懒、平和的表情，他躺在夏洛克的枕头上；不要去想今天晚上他的枕头上会有约翰的气味，最重要的事情是不要去想他会趁约翰不注意悄悄交换枕头，枕着约翰夹过的枕头，那里紧紧贴着约翰的……

 

他用鼻子吸气，低头皱眉看着自己裤子上越来越大的肿大。他还记得清清楚楚自己上次有这种烦恼是什么时候。那都是两年前的事了，他当时在等约翰回到两人同住的大床房，是多特摩尔的一个案子。他去洗了个冷水澡，有效快速地解决了这个问题。他试图不要再被这种事情绊住，尤其接下来几个月还发生了那些事情。

 

_但也许现在……？_

 

_不。_

 

他放下马桶盖，坐在冰冷的陶瓷上。

 

约翰并不讨厌夏洛克那颗叛徒大脑最近的念头，虽然约翰有的时候会对其他男性发出这种信号，但很明显他并无意采取行动。夏洛克没有机会探索这个——事情——管它呢，除了另一个不幸的家伙以外，只有一个人对他有这样的影响。本来是“好吧， 顺便一说”，直到现在这东西抬起了它丑陋的脑袋，直到它对一个人直接表现出了兴趣，然后——就没那么好了。

 

那东西说，约翰是个性感的人。夏洛克知道，他一直知道，那些可笑的女朋友。这只是达到结果的方式而已，但约翰这两年一直沉浸在悲伤之中，现在他已经走出来了，夏洛克把他拉出了没有出口的空虚之中。今天早上李奥娜出现了，她是个非常有吸引力的女人，约翰很明显是在阿富汗和她熟络起来的，所以他有反应——很正常。

 

是的，这就是今天这件事的原委，夏洛克应该把这件事抛诸脑后。一切都很好，他和约翰之间的关系没有任何问题，他绝对希望就这样下去。这件事会过去，如果这件事没有，那夏洛克会想办法解决。只是他现在的解决一些问题。

 

夏洛克深吸一口气，尽全力把之前残留的影像从自己脑海中删去，然后换好衣服。等他下了楼，就听到了厨房里锅碗瓢盆的声音。夏洛克系好自己的晨袍，走进厨房，靠在墙上看着约翰在四片面包上抹黄油。

 

“有什么发现吗？”

 

_哦，所以他们就把这事略过不提了。好的，好的。_

 

“没什么有意思的事情，我给航空公司和旅馆发了消息，他们证实了她的话。她收到了一封信，先行离开了，她价值一万英镑的摄影仪器在她之前抵达了大马士革，她那个时候已经来不及取消了。肯定不仅仅只是友谊，她现在和这件事紧密相关，但是……我还不能拼凑起来。”

 

“嗯，你想要火腿吗？罗德海太太给我们买了些东西。”

 

“好，行。”

 

“也许她和那家人里的某一个不仅仅只是朋友？”约翰还是背对着他。

 

“你是什么意思？”

 

“我是说也许她和其中一人是爱人。”

 

“她结婚了，不是吗？”

 

约翰耸耸肩，把两份做好的三明治放在煎锅上。“嗯，一个美国国防官，他们08年在喀布尔遇到的，她很少提到这个人，战争确实会让人做些奇怪的事情，也许她后悔了。”

 

夏洛克走进来，在餐桌旁坐下。“嗯，也许。但是如果她和他们中的某一人在偷情，我觉得她应该去伦敦奔丧，而不是到这里来，在这里的街道和沼泽间游荡。”

 

“只是有可能而已。”约翰翻动一下三明治，夏洛克听着“滋滋”作响的黄油和煎起司的气味，肚子叫了起来。

 

“你饿了。”

 

“我走的比我想的远。”

 

“把这两个都吃了吧，我再给自己做一个。”

 

夏洛克没有反驳，他任由约翰把两个三明治放到自己的盘子里，仔细切好，然后推过来一碗沙拉。他还是没有直视夏洛克眼睛，气氛渐渐有些尴尬起来。夏洛克思索了一下要不要提起这件事，他吃完沙拉的时候正打算开口，这时候约翰在他对面坐下，打破了沉默。

 

“今天对不起。”

 

“今天？”

 

“你回来的时候。”

 

“没必要道歉。”

 

约翰点点头，咬了一口三明治，咽下去抬起了头。他的脸颊发红，夏洛克觉得这样很可爱。“谢谢。”

 

夏洛克只是点头，乖乖地吃起了三明治。

 

——TBC——

 


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

本章警告：含有简单的恐同描写。

 

_“你他妈干什么，福尔摩斯？！”维克托的手挡在他和他的嘴唇之间，他推了一把夏洛克的脸，让他踉跄几步后退。_

 

_“我——我很抱歉，我以为……”_

 

_维克托的脸上露出一个既觉得有些好笑又觉得有些恶心的笑容。“你以为什么？”_

 

_这话说的一点也不像维克托，不像那个快活可亲的同伴。他不再崇拜夏洛克，不再和夏洛克一起笑得上气不接下气，甚至不和他继续那些舒服的对话，他现在只以轻蔑对待夏洛克，会将他推搡开来，对着他口吐恶言，他从未从维克托的嘴里听到这样的话。_

 

_“你以为就因为我容忍你我就会想操你妈？你以为我是什么？那些赶时髦的傻瓜吗？天啊，你这个天才有的时候真是蠢得要命。”_

 

_“老天啊，福尔摩斯，我对天发誓，如果你要是哭了我现在就出去再也不回来。”_

 

_夏洛克狠狠咬着唇肉，几乎见血。“你反正也不会回来了，何必延长这个过程呢？”_

 

_维克托哼笑一声，有些苦涩，似乎在惋惜可怜着什么，他摇摇头起身走远，走远，走远，走远，走远，走远……友情，对同伴的渴望，对于人类的爱意，他人给予的温柔触碰——人类不值得！_

 

_愚蠢。_

 

_傻瓜。_

 

_软弱！_

 

（那他为什么止不住自己的泪水呢？）

 

_“没事的……”_

 

_有事。_

 

_“夏洛克。”_

 

_“_ 不要 _交朋友。”_

 

_“是的，我知道了，拜托，醒醒。”_

 

“抱歉……”

 

“没事的，醒醒，快。”

 

约翰。

 

黑暗中他看到约翰俯身看着他，一手搭在他的上臂上，他捏了一下。“你在做梦，没事吧？”他的手沿着夏洛克的胳膊向下，又向上，落在他的肘窝。

 

“约翰？”

 

“嗯，你没事吧？”

 

“我——是的，我……”

 

“又做噩梦了。”

 

夏洛克发现自己的脸颊湿了，他像个傻乎乎的孩子似的因为噩梦而流泪。“抱歉吵醒你了。”

 

“没事。”约翰的手还搭在他的胳膊上，“我来这就是干这个的，记得吗？”他又捏了捏。

 

_但是，会持续多久呢？_

 

“嘿，再睡一会，还有好久才天亮呢。”约翰躺下靠近些，他的手搭在夏洛克的胳膊上。

 

“是的，也许我该听你的。”

 

“谁是维克托？”

 

夏洛克不自觉地深吸一口气。

 

“他是我得见的人，嗯？”

 

“不是什么重要的人。”

 

“你确定？”约翰的语气非常严肃坚定，夏洛克颤抖一下，心脏因为欢喜和感激而疼痛。

 

“是的，他不重要，至少，不重要。”

 

“好的，我觉得他似乎挺混蛋的。”

 

夏洛克笑了，声音温软低沉，约翰也像回应似的笑了笑，然后又捏了捏他的胳膊，松开了手。

 

“他是……我误解了我们之间的关系。之后我再没犯过这种错误了。”

 

约翰压着枕头点点头。“因为你不再有朋友了。”

 

“只有一个。”夏洛克低声道，心里想着原因。

 

“是吗？”约翰低声回答。

 

夏洛克点点头。“我——很感激你还陪着我，我还享有你陪伴的荣幸。那段日子支持着我走过那些离开的日子，我一直在想……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你会留下来吗？”

 

“留下来？”

 

“回家。”

 

“你是说，继续做室友。”

 

“是的。”

 

“我不想有所期待，”他能听到约翰声音里的笑意，“我担心我不会对你有什么好处，但我最近手头有点紧，我不知道你注意到了没有，但是我们来这里之前我辞职了，我对他们没用了，我老长时间都干不好自己的本职工作了。而且我——我只想……我不知道，我真的还没想清楚。”

 

“我不是为了钱才这么说的，约翰。”

 

“好极了，因为我没钱。”约翰哼了一声，“但你挺好，我想说的是我不确定我还是不是你记忆里的那个人，我可以回去，但是——和以前肯定不一样了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“这不是你的错，好吗。”

 

夏洛克不知道该说些什么，所以他没说话。

 

“我很长一段日子都过得浑浑噩噩，夏洛克。我遇见你之前，而——而你把我从低谷里拉了出来，谢天谢地，但是我……”他听到约翰吸了吸鼻子，在黑暗中紧张地吞咽了一下，“我有的时候还是会害怕。”

 

“我也是。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“有的时候我一直都很害怕。”

 

夏洛克伸手握住约翰的手。“我知道。”

 

约翰把手朝上，捏了捏夏洛克的手，然后松开。“但是如果——如果你不介意，如果你还想和我一起，那……”

 

“我很期待和你一起。”

 

约翰笑了，然后咬住嘴唇，似乎他自己快活的声音叫他有些不舒服。

 

“约翰。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你有没有想过我们可以——一直这样？”

 

“做室友吗？”

 

“还有朋友。”

 

“所以这就是你的想法？”约翰嘲弄道，夏洛克没有和他玩笑，他也不说话了。

 

“我只是说，该怎么安排，如果你想把别的人带回家，还会和以前一样吗？”

 

“没有那个必要。”

 

“什么会不同呢？”

 

“我不会带人回家。”

 

“那你怎么处理自己的性欲？”

 

约翰笑了。“嗯，去他们家，我猜，酒店，我不知道，说实话两年了，我都没想过这事，我——我不觉得这会有什么问题。”

 

“但你会想要。”

 

“嗯……也许，这是怎么回事，你想谈谈性？”

 

“不！”夏洛克的喊声有些惊慌意味。

 

窗外的云稍稍挪开，月光洒进来，照亮约翰的笑容。“好的，”他舔舔嘴唇。“好的，没事，不管你怎么想，我只是说，这不是你需要担心的事情。”

 

“好的，好的。谢谢你。”

 

约翰动了动，把被子拉上来。“好的，嗯，我睡了，你……”

 

“好的，晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

夏洛克在黑暗中默默躺着，听着约翰睡着的呼吸，想着他重新回到家里，回到那个位于夏洛克楼上的避风港。或许他们以后也可以这样，也许他们会分享一张床，他可以每晚都享受这样的快乐和荣幸，躺在黑暗里，听着约翰的呼吸，分享他的体温，知道他还活着，知道在这世界上，即使他可以去那么多地方，他可以选择任何一人作为自己的陪伴，他最终选择了留在贝克街陪着夏洛克，直到永远。

 

几个小时后他起床的时候哼着歌，他换衣服的时候也在哼歌，他做早饭的时候还在哼歌，他出去劈柴的时候也在哼歌，等他抱着木头回来的时候还在哼。

 

夏 洛克躺在床上，听着他来回忙活了一个小时，他听到约翰把脚趾撞在沙发腿上的时候笑了，约翰骂人很有一套。他听到他嘟囔着抱怨夏洛克乱丢自己的晨袍时笑了。他听着他哼歌微笑，等约翰悄悄进来又去厕所洗漱的时候他却又开始装睡。但他听到刹车声的时候却猛地坐了起来。

 

约翰从厕所里探出头来，嘴里还叼着牙刷。“谁啊？”

 

“送信的人，很重要的消息，快点换好衣服！”

 

——TBC——

 


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

“他死了！救救我！帮帮我！他死了！”罗德海太太脸色惨白，不复之前的红润。她双目圆睁，十分惊恐，手里紧紧捏着毛衣的一角，颤抖不止。

 

夏洛克十分乐意约翰接手此事，后者拍拍罗德海太太的胳膊问道：“没事的，罗德海太太，我们会帮你的，谁死了？”

 

“摩特！”

 

夏洛克睡得迷迷糊糊，脑子都不清醒，还以为她是在说摩托什么的，过了一会才反应过来她说的是她的葬礼经理。

 

夏洛克上前一步，轻轻地握住她的胳膊。“你报警了吗？”

 

“哦没有，我……你更近些，我该报警吗？”

 

“不该，你做得对，你觉得你能不能跟我们回那边去看看现场，告诉我们发生了什么，你又是怎么发现他的。”

 

“夏洛克。”约翰警告。

 

虽然罗德海太太十分震惊，但她还是点头了。

 

“好，很好，现在我和约翰去拿外套，我们马上走。”

 

——

 

等他们到了现场，罗德海太太领着他们上了二楼，在一扇合起的门前停下。“我绝对不会再进去了。”

 

“也没必要，你没碰屋子里的东西吧？”

 

“我只开了窗户，里面很闷，很……我有点头晕，我觉得我快晕倒了，我需要新鲜空气。”

 

夏洛克点点头：“约翰，带她下去，照顾好她，然后报警，等他们到之前我肯定已经完事了。”

 

“好的，没问题。”约翰扶着罗德海太太的背，领着她走回楼梯，但最后还是转过头来对着夏洛克的耳边低声道，“小心点，你还记得你的想法吗？分散剂，对吧？你还是——小心点。”

 

“我会的，我保证。”

 

约翰似乎并没有被他完全说服，但还是离开了。

 

夏洛克深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，然后推开了门，他立刻就知道了为什么他们的管家会呈现这样的状态。窗户虽然开着，早晨清凉的空气涌入，但房间里还是很闷，整体上给人一种压抑的感觉。

 

死去的可怜的垂吉尼斯就躺在房间角落地板上一把打翻的椅子旁边，四脚朝天，手指卷曲，死不瞑目，嘴唇扭曲，惊恐万状。夏洛克感到一阵冲动，这不合常理，还觉得有点恶心，于是他不得不移开视线。他紧闭双眼站直身体，靠在门框上，告诉自己这毫无意义，心里默想尸僵的症状。他现在不恶心了，但那种恐惧的感觉还在。

 

他无视了那种感觉，逼着自己呼吸，观察周围的环境。垂吉尼斯穿戴整齐，但很明显有些仓促。他的床上有睡过的痕迹，但他已经死了有一段时间，甚至产生了尸僵，所以死亡时间有可能是今天凌晨。没有打斗痕迹，但他的死状表明，他和他姐姐死因相同，那东西还弄疯了他的兄弟。

 

夏洛克的视线扫过房间，窗台上有一小堆碎石。这东西不太可能是垂吉尼斯或者罗德海太太放的，最有可能是从底下扔上来的。是有人想让垂吉尼斯注意到自己，又不想惊扰房子里的其他住客吗？

 

夏洛克冲了出去，在车道上潮湿的泥土上和临近花园的窗户旁寻找脚印，他找到了自己想找的东西，不禁露出一个笑容，之后他回到房间，努力不去看角落里垂吉尼斯的尸体，现在除非尸检，不然没法得到更多信息了。

 

这房间里肯定有个地方释放那种毒药，如果有毒物质是通过房子的通风系统进来的，那么罗德海太太肯定也死了，他姐姐的案发现场有壁炉，当时正烧着。虽然昨天晚上很冷，但这房间并没有点燃壁炉。夏洛克沮丧地皱眉，肯定有 **什么东西** ！

 

难道是凶手把那东西带走了吗？但考虑到房间里物质的浓度以及持续时间，再加上其他垂吉尼斯死亡现场的报告，凶手绝对不可能在自己身边释放这种物质还能全身而退。除非——或者如果他们站在打开的窗户旁，或者其他的通风口旁，能够削弱这种物质的威力？

 

但当然他们无从得知了，毕竟这种物质已经无法找到了。夏洛克站在房间中央旋转一圈，再次观察房间的细节，肯定有什么！肯定有……

 

他猛地停下，看到垂吉尼斯翻到的椅子旁书架顶上的一个白色瓷瓶时眼前一亮，瓶子一旁闪着红光。是个加湿器，这是水位过低自动关闭的状态，里面可能还剩一点。

 

夏洛克戴上手套，小心地扭开盖子，在剩下的一点水上浮着一层棕色的油膜，他大松了一口气。那东西闻起来像檀香，可能就是檀香，但这是他能找到的最有可能的东西了。他从外套的胸兜里掏出一个玻璃小瓶，把里面的东西到了一半出来，留了一半给当地警方，然后冲下楼梯。

 

“罗德海太太，摩特楼上的房间里有个加湿器，你进入房间的时候那东西开着吗？你今天早上发现他之后打开了那东西吗？”

 

“没有，我——我不知道。”

 

“那是他的东西吗？”

 

“那是我的，所有房间都有，老房子，春天的时候都有点霉味，我喜欢清新的味道。”

 

“如果我跟你借一个你介不介意？”

 

“哦，不，我就……”她站起身来蹒跚着走进另一个房间，约翰对夏洛克挑挑眉毛。

 

“所以这又是怎么回事？”

 

“我们回家了我就告诉你。”

 

罗德海太太颤抖着手捧着一个加湿器走了进来，夏洛克从她手中接过，远处警笛的声音划破早晨的宁静。“我和约翰得走了，警察很快就到，他们肯定会问你些问题，你答应我一定要让他们检查一下窗台和垂吉尼斯房间里的加湿器，好吗？还告诉他们我们随时在小屋恭候他们前来和我讨论我的发现。”

 

“这只是精油，我从来没有……”

 

“没人怪你，罗德海太太，”约翰安慰她，“不是你的错。”

 

“哦，对，当然，我很抱歉，我只是很……”

 

约翰扶着她坐下，推给她一杯菊花茶，把挂在椅子上的毯子给她披上。“你没必要道歉，把茶喝了吧，警察很快就到，他们会解决这些的，你不用担心。”

 

——

 

两人走回自己的小屋时正看到一队警车和救护车往那个方向去了，夏洛克认出了两天前的一位警官，他正好开车经过他们身边，眉头一如往常一般皱得死紧。夏洛克对他露出一个开怀的笑容，挥了挥手，看着他被呛了一下，哼了一声转开头，心里有点得意。

 

“加湿器到底是怎么回事？”等车队开过后约翰问道，“你觉得凶手就是这样杀人的？”

 

“凶手很有可能就是摩特·垂吉尼斯，而至于他下毒的方式，马上就见分晓。”

 

“等等，所以——怎么？你是说摩特杀了他姐姐，今天早上这是自杀吗？”

 

夏洛克很高兴约翰没要他解释他对于垂吉尼斯案的推理，他当然解释得清楚，但约翰并不需要，这也说明约翰确实又开始信任他了。“第一点说对了，但第二点就不一定了。”

 

“行啊，那你告诉我！”约翰听起来像个在过圣诞节的孩子，他迫不及待地想听夏洛克展示他的推理，将一切展开交给他，夏洛克也是这么打算的。

 

“我更想展示给你看，而这还需要最后一个小实验，我希望你能协助我。”

 

约翰笑了。“好啊，当然。”

 

他们一走进大门夏洛克就走向了厨房。“我觉得就在这里就好，我们把窗户打开，站在门口，随时离开房间。外套别脱。”

 

“等等，我们要干啥？”

 

夏洛克从他的外套口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，拿到灯光底下给约翰看。

 

约翰皱眉，但上前了一步。“这是什么？”

 

“我在垂吉尼斯房间里的加湿器里找到的，有可能就是檀香精油，那我就全错了，但如果这就是我怀疑的东西……”

 

“我们不会要在这里熏这个吧，是吧？”

 

“我觉得是的。”

 

约翰猛地仰头，他盯着天花板，似乎在乞求上帝赐予他力量。“不行，夏洛克，如果布兰达和摩特·垂吉尼斯都是死于这东西，我们就不能和它沾上边。”

 

“这很安全，我们把窗户打开，就站在这，大部分东西都会飘到窗户外面。”

 

“是的，大部分会从窗户飘出去，或者像另一起垂吉尼斯案一样从壁炉的气路里出去，但是……听着，我刚刚从那两年里走出来，我不太想彻底失去理智。”

 

“别傻了，不会有事的。不过如果你想退出，我也理解。”

 

约翰只是摇了摇头，他从门口的桌子旁拖了两张椅子到后头的花园里，推开了窗户，留了一道门缝。“如果你以为我会让你一个人搞这个，那你就已经疯了。我们动手吧，来吧。”

 

夏洛克笑了，从水槽那接了点水，然后他大步走向桌旁，把小瓶里的东西倒进加湿器，扭上盖子，把手指放在按钮上。

 

约翰闻了闻。“确实像檀香。”

 

“一会儿就见分晓，准备好了吗？”

 

约翰耸耸肩。“我什么时候没准备好？”

 

“那我开了。”夏洛克眨眨眼，打开了加湿器。

 

——TBC——

 


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

夏洛克很快就发现自己犯了一个极大的错误。

 

水汽从加湿器中升腾起来，弥散在两人身边，约翰皱起眉头。“味道不一样吗？”他吸了吸鼻子，突然抽了一口气；他踉跄倒退几步，踢翻了椅子，然后……

 

失去了知觉。

 

_“我知道你会落入这个陷阱，这是你的弱点：你总是觉得所有东西都有深意，现在，我们把游戏玩完如何？最后一步了。”_

 

水汽散去，他有点头晕，鼻尖是潮湿人行道的气息，焦虑的尖锐感伴着突然涌上的肾上腺素、恐惧和羞愧同着自己搞砸了一切的认知蜂拥而来。

 

_“继续，为了我，夏洛克，去死吧。”_

 

“如果你不介意，我倒乐于放弃这乐趣呢。”

 

_“如果你不照做，你朋友会死。”_

 

“约翰？”

 

“ _夏洛克！_ ”约翰的声音，听起来十分遥远，带着恐慌，仿佛从这几乎空无一物的地方底下传来。

 

_“嗯，约翰，似乎他回来找你了，养宠物总有这些问题，夏洛克，它们的可预见性也太强了。”_

 

吉姆·莫里亚蒂弹弹舌头。 _“约翰，约翰，约翰。愚蠢、忠诚的小约翰，我最好的狙击手现在正盯着他呢。没有退路了，他们一定会按下扳机。”_

 

 _“我很抱歉，弟弟。”_ 夏洛克听到他哥哥的声音从屋顶的另一端传来，他转身去看。麦考夫大步走过潮湿的柏油屋顶，整整齐齐地穿着他标志性的三件套，一手悠闲地晃着雨伞。 _“你必须这么做，别担心，约翰只有一点小小的不开心而已，没有你他也会很好，还有更重要的东西处于危险之中，你怎么突然对家庭事务如此感兴趣了呢？现在听话，去吧。”_

 

“ ** _夏洛克_** ！！”约翰的声音突然变得非常近。

 

莫里亚蒂笑了。“ _你瞧，大家都这么想呢，你唯一的朋友马上就会死……除非……_ ”

 

“我死。”夏洛克目光转向他的哥哥，“把你的故事说完。”夏洛克走向屋顶边缘，低头看着约翰全速冲向医院，他笑了，转过身去道：“只有一个问题。”

 

莫里亚蒂的头歪向一遍，看起来有些卑鄙，他似乎十分感兴趣。麦考夫上前一步，他只消一眼便将局势尽收眼底，这毫无疑问。他走上前来，打算阻止即将发生的事情。

 

夏洛克深吸一口气。“这已经不再是你的故事了。”

 

他从屋顶边缘走开，从两人身边走开，吉姆开始大笑，他声音很尖，几乎像疯了一样。他的哥哥伸出手来，但夏洛克甩脱他，继续往前走去。他走下一层又一层的楼梯，走过医院走廊，走上街头。约翰看到他便把手机放回口袋里，加快了奔跑的速度。

 

“ _夏洛克？！！_ ** _夏洛克！_** ”

 

“约翰……”他低声道，也跑了起来。

 

天空突然下起了大雨，雨水非常温暖，令人意外。雨水打湿夏洛克的发顶，流进他的眼睛，顺着他的脸颊向下。他能看见约翰眼里的安慰，还有两人终于碰面时他嘴角的那一抹微笑。他气喘吁吁，不停的喘气，在极近的地方停下。“ _我以为我来的太晚了，我以为我错过了时机_ 。”

 

夏洛克走近一些。“我倒觉得你来的恰是时候。”他伸出一只手，“我们回家吧。”

 

约翰笑了。“ _好的，走吧，真是谢……”_

 

夏洛克过了一会才反应过来那声轻响意味着什么，约翰看起来非常惊讶，他低头看着自己胸口，一朵血花在他的衬衫上盛开。他又抬起头，看着夏洛克的眼睛，难以置信的情绪和愤怒痛苦混杂在一起，落在他的眼睛里。

 

“抱歉。”然后他到了下去。

 

“ _他从来不是你的，他不属于你，弟弟，这就是规矩，如果你不按照规矩来，那我们除了拿走你的玩具之外别无选择。_ ”

 

“ _你们俩不能再继续下去了，就是不行_ 。”

 

夏洛克从他哥哥看到詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，然后又低头看着约翰。他躺在潮湿的人行道上，一摊血迹快速地染红了他身下的卵石路。这不对。这是错的。全错了！

 

“不，不，不，不， **不** ！”

 

他跪倒在地，手四处乱摸。该怎么做？该怎么做？！“ **约翰** ！”

 

约翰仰着头对他眨眼，雨点打在他脸上。夏洛克靠近用自己的身子给他挡雨，梳理他的头发，抚过他的脸，他的皮肤细腻，胡子刮得很干净，夏洛克意识到他上次仔细看他的时候几乎是上辈子的事了。他这样怀念她的容颜，他摁着约翰的心脏，希望它继续跳动。

 

“ _没事的，夏洛克，不要害怕。_ ”

 

可是他无法呼吸，他冷静不下来，在约翰流血的时候，他又怎么能不害怕呢？约翰快死了，这宇宙里的一切似乎都齐心协力想要在他好不容易得回约翰的时候将他带走。

 

“ _夏洛克_ ，”约翰的手搭在他的脸上，“ _我不再害怕了，我有你，我没事，我们都没事_ 。”

 

“不。”

 

“ _都结束了，我们很安全。_ ”

 

“不。”他哭得停不下来，他很绝望，很无助。

 

“ _睁开眼睛，夏洛克，睁开眼睛看看_ 。”

 

“约翰！”

 

“哦谢天谢地。”是约翰趴在 _他_ 身上，他留着胡子，脸颊上满是泪水，双手颤抖。他在抚摸他——全身。

 

一阵冷风吹过他湿漉漉的脸颊，背后是冷硬的地板，他们在花园里，窗户和小屋的后门还开着，就在约翰背后。

 

“你——你……？”

 

“要杀了你？说得对，说得好，说的呱呱叫。”他的话语里带着哭腔，却又非常温柔，坚定又有安慰。

 

“你没事？你还活着？”

 

约翰笑了。“是的，是的，我们俩都活着，这他妈真是个奇迹。”约翰的手梳理着他的头发，一只手抚摸着他的额头。他捧着她的脸，大拇指顺着他的颧骨抚弄。

 

夏洛克一瞬间想起了一切：案子、挥发剂、实验。“我很抱歉，这个险冒得太蠢，对于我们俩都是，而我——我保证过了。”

 

“是的，你保证过了。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

约翰的眼睛里闪着泪光。“我以为太迟了，以为我又要失去你了，还没有来得及……”

 

夏洛克摇摇头。

 

“我回不去从前了，夏洛克。我做不到，我不可能继续做你的室友。我回不到以前同事的样子了。我不能……”约翰的脸皱成一团，他用一只手捂着脸，“天啊！”

 

夏洛克坐起身来，但约翰温和却坚定地把他推倒在冰冷的草坪上。“别动。你敢。呼吸，傻瓜。等你不觉得晕再说。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“我知道，闭嘴。”

 

“约翰……”

 

“怎么？”

 

“别走。”

 

约翰的表情看上去十分痛苦，然后他摇摇头。“什么？”

 

“我保证过了，可我没能遵守，而你绝对有权觉得自己不想继续——我们的友谊，我理解，但是……”

 

“你在想什么？”

 

“你刚刚说的，‘我回不去从前了’。”

 

约翰叹气。“我不会走，就——别说话了，呼吸。“

 

“约翰。”

 

“我刚刚说了什么？”

 

“谢谢你。我是个傻瓜，你救了我，我们俩，这不是第一次了。”

 

约翰低下头，躺倒在他身边的草坪上。“说的太对了。”他歪歪脑袋看向他，“你知道我想，对吧？你知道我想过——我很荣幸、很高兴在你身边，不只是案子，一切，全部。”

 

夏洛克想说的话有很多，可他的头很晕，他想吐，一阵一阵的焦虑感冲刷着他的血管。吹拂在他脸上的冰冷空气让他感觉很好，约翰温热的身体贴在他身边的踏实感觉叫他安心。他靠得更近些，约翰没有反对，于是他又靠近了一些。等约翰抬起手梳理起夏洛克的头发，他便把脸贴在约翰的颈窝处，呼吸着他周身的气息，一直到他的心跳终于平稳下来，约翰躺在血泊里的画面在他脑海中渐渐隐去。

 

“我永远都在这，你知道吧。”约翰扭过头，对着夏洛克的刘海喃喃，“除非你赶我走，不然我哪也不去。”

 

“为什么我会赶你走？”

 

约翰耸耸肩。

 

“我以前不会，以后也不会。”

 

“好。”约翰对着他的头发低声道，“因为我觉得我不知道怎么离开你。”

 

——TBC——

 


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

约翰伸出手：“起来。”

 

夏洛克握住他的手，顺着他的力道站起来，他还有点头晕，加湿器可能还在屋子里散发毒气。他踉跄一步，约翰伸出手扶了一下，对着附近藤架下的长凳点点头。“你坐会儿，我去里面收拾一下。”

 

夏洛克本能地伸出手拉住了他的手腕，约翰的脉搏跳得极快。“太危险了。”

 

“要不了多久，我屏住呼吸就行了。”

 

夏洛克让他去了。

 

约翰十分遵守诺言，他冲进小屋，很快就又冲了出来，然后他把那个可恶的加湿器丢进了附近的树莓丛里。他走回夏洛克身边坐下，大口喘着气，夏洛克不自觉地轻轻触摸约翰的胳膊、脖颈和头顶，检查他有没有事，这根本部分和逻辑，也没有必要，但他却做了，约翰也没有阻止他。

 

早晨的薄雾散了，小雨也停了，阳光意外的温暖。约翰叹息一声。“我希望这摊子破事证明了些什么。”

 

夏洛克突然发现自己的手搭在约翰的膝盖上，他收回手。“确实有收获。”

 

“好极了，那么我们现在完全清楚‘作案手法’了，但是我还是不知道‘动机’。你有什么要解释的吗？”

 

“我觉得你可能自己有猜测。垂吉尼斯杀了他的姐姐，至于他的兄弟他没杀成，但也差不多了，他之所以这么做，最有可能是因为他们无法在有关他们父母遗产的事项上达成一致，而且他对自己的那一份遗产也经营不善。他的兄弟姐妹们没把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里，只投了一点给房地产。但是摩特就没有那么明智，他先是大肆挥霍了一番，后来又试图用剩下的钱创业，但失败了。很明显，看他的衣服就能看出来，还有他总在看手机。他有可能觉得如果他的兄弟姐妹们不在了，他们的遗产就可以归他了。他看到了机会，抓住了机会，又以为自己可以逃脱罪责，但有一件事在他意料之外，因为他从来没有想明白过这件事。”

 

“是什么？”

 

“有人吗……？”花园门“吱呀”一声开了。

 

“啊，来的正巧斯滕代尔女士，她就是你问题的答案。”

 

李奥娜·斯滕代尔走进花园，好奇地看着他们。“坐在外面不冷吗？”

 

夏洛克笑了。“说的没错，不过约翰和我刚刚用了一点你丈夫自己做的小样，现在我们宁可坐在外面瑟瑟发抖，也不想体验本地报纸所说的‘苏萨克恐慌’。你知道MI5要介入调查了吗？”

 

李奥娜脸都白了。“我的丈夫？”

 

“哦，难道他不知道你搅和到这件事里了吗？”

 

她脸涨得通红，怒斥道：“不——不是这样的。”

 

“不是吗？那是怎么回事？”

 

李奥娜从口袋里摸出一包埃及香烟，点燃一支，深吸一口回答道：“我拿走那东西，是因为他要把这些东西卖给那些用它来做些很——有问题的事情的人。”

 

“化学武器——这也算国防承包商的业务范围内吧。”

 

“难道这就没问题吗？”

 

“当然不是，但是你和他结婚的时候你就知道吧，这根本算不上什么意料之外的事情。”

 

“但那是个错误，是一个蠢货在坎布尔喝了一周酒之后做的决定，然后他却不肯跟我纠正这个错误。”

 

“所以你从他那里偷了些对他很重要的东西，到底还不是那么无私嘛……你知道那东西有什么后果吗。”

 

“知道，我说了，那就是我拿走那些东西的原因。”

 

“嗯……但是我无法想象你是故意把那东西用在摩特·垂吉尼斯身上的。”

 

她如闻惊雷。

 

“请您畅所欲言，斯滕代尔女士，你应该已经发现我们只邀请了你，这里没有警察，约翰和我是你唯一需要面对的法官和陪审团成员。我想你保证，虽然我的约翰对待一切都十分公平公正，但他在某些事情上确实很浪漫天真。我觉得他即使不认为你无罪，也会判决你的行为合理。”

 

李奥娜在他和约翰之间来回扫视，最终看向夏洛克。“我可以坐下吗？”

 

夏洛克指了指他们对面的椅子。“请。”

 

她一坐下，就低头盯着自己的双手，开始撕扯自己大拇指上的一根倒刺。她的指甲咬得光秃秃的，她第一次来的时候还不是这样，这一切都明明白白地向两人表示她最近压力有多大。

 

“我率先陈词，如何？”夏洛克道，她没有回答的意思，于是他便继续，“你杀了摩特·垂吉尼斯。”

 

她像被打了一拳一样吸了一口气，怒气冲冲地瞪了夏洛克一眼，眼神里纯粹的杀意让约翰绷紧了身子，随时准备在必要时采取行动。

 

“你怎么这么觉得？”她恶狠狠道。

 

夏洛克笑了。“你有动机，你在前往叙利亚的路上突然回来，还先把那些贵重的摄影装备运到了大马士革，那可不是保存东西的好地方。”

 

“我告诉你了，我和垂吉尼斯一家是好友，他们就像我的……”

 

“家人，我知道，虽然我怀疑他们中的 _一个_ 就是，而且不仅仅是亲情意味上的。”

 

李奥娜紧紧抿着嘴，她吞咽一下。

 

夏洛克接着道。“那天你来这想找我设想中的那个人，我拒绝告诉你是谁，然后你去了罗德海太太的房子，在外面徘徊了一段时间，最终还是回了自己家。”

 

她皱眉。“你怎么知道。”

 

“我跟踪了你。”

 

“我没发现。”

 

“那不然我跟踪你做什么？”

 

李奥娜咬了一下舌头，低头看着大腿。

 

夏洛克继续说：“我想你那天晚上一定很不安生，不停地设想自己第二天清晨该怎么办，你去了罗德海家，兜里揣了一些你花园门口外的红色石头。”

 

李奥娜惊讶地抬起头，但夏洛克还没说完。“你走了一两公里去了罗德海太太家，你穿着你脚上这双运动鞋，悄悄从侧边的灌木丛接近房子，然后用口袋里的小石头砸窗户，之后垂吉尼斯打开了窗户，看到了你。”

 

“我觉得他没有怀疑你，他邀请你从房子侧边的架子上爬上来，进了他的房间，然后你们俩聊了一会，你在聊天期间不断地走来走去，又爬了出去，坐在外面的屋顶上，抽着烟观察接下来的事情。你确认他的死亡之后，就沿着原路返回了。”

 

李奥娜又吸了一口烟，手指颤抖。

 

“好了，”夏洛克催促道，“我说的没错，对吧？”

 

她缓缓吐出一片烟云。“是的。”她揉揉眼睛，“是的，你说的没错，再来一次我还是会这么做。”

 

“为什么？”他身旁的约翰问道。

 

她靠进椅子，在扶手上摁灭手里的烟，又点了一支。“你谈过恋爱吗？”她来回审视两人，“非情非欲，是那种心灵深处的结合，叫人投入又叫人痛苦的 _真正的_ 爱情。”

 

“有。”

 

“是的……”他和约翰异口同声道。约翰的回答声很低，几乎听不清，而夏洛克在心中猜测、希冀、唾弃自己的愚蠢，他试图不去担忧，但却因为约翰的视线分心不已，差点错过了斯滕代尔女士接下来的话。

 

李奥娜盯着夏洛克瞧了一下，然后又看着约翰。“那你们该知道原因。”她伸手从口袋里掏出手机，翻了一会，然后把手机丢在三人中间的小桌上。

 

夏洛克靠过来看。“布兰达·垂吉尼斯。”

 

李奥娜眼眶里满是泪水，她望着草坪那端。“我们从小形影不离，她父母去世后她——她不能接受。她变得自闭忧郁，她变成了这样——像一台机器，把我越推越远。我想帮她，但我觉得我出现在她身边都叫她愤怒，而我——我尝试了很久，最后我有一个机会去阿富汗，于是我走了。”

 

“三个月之后我遇到了麦克斯，美国人。我真的很后悔，那场婚姻是个赌注，是个错误，我只是需要一个人让我不再去想她，和我分享一个房间，还能有一个我不在战区的时候的固定性伴。那场婚姻没有任何意义，我怎么知道他会那么认真？！”

 

“三个月之后布兰给我写信，就是这封长信，然后——我心里想的都是她。我回国休假，回来看她，然后——就好像我们之间还是和以前一样——没有变化，但是——更好了。我渐渐把我在这里和中东的时间分开了，我只想留在她身边，但是麦克斯却不肯……”

 

她又吸了一口烟，烟灰洒在急任脚下潮湿的泥土上。“我努力了很久，一直想让他同意。我偷的东西——本来是我手里的把柄，逼着他离婚。”

 

“我发誓我真的不知道摩特是怎么拿到的，你们一定要相信我。他是个小人，他逼着我和他约会，然后终于在我们十八岁的时候在布兰的父母面前逼着我们俩出了柜。谢天谢地他们俩都是很开明的人，但是——他就是那种人。而当罗德海太太告诉我发生了什么的时候，我——我就知道肯定是他。肯定是他。”

 

“几周前他突然不请自来，说他想看看我的照片，他肯定是那个时候偷的。我——我太愚蠢了，我不太会收拾，东西都摆在外头，而我也没想过有人会来。他正巧抓住了这个机会，他肯定是看到了，猜到了那东西可能是什么，然后决定拿一点搞清楚，毕竟我丈夫的职业是在明面上的，他可能知道有点脑子的探长都会把这东西和我联系在一起。这是一石二鸟的好计划。”

 

约翰在他身边动了动。“你和他当面对质了。”

 

“是的，我爬进他的房间，告诉他我知道他干了什么，他会和布兰一样去死，他做什么也无法阻止这一切的发生。他试图反抗，但是——我有枪。”

 

夏洛克挑起眉毛。

 

“我有枪，我把东西放进加湿器，然后我爬出去又关上窗户，坐在屋顶上看着他死。那是……”她又红了眼睛，“他死得很痛苦，我不在乎。我想到布兰也是这么死的，而我……”她眼里的泪水落下来，被她猛地一把擦掉，“而我却不在那里没能阻止，我看着他去死，心满意足，如果你们觉得我禽兽不如，该进监狱，那——就把我送进监狱吧，我不在乎了。”

 

花园里一片沉默，只有橡树树枝在风中相撞的“飒飒”声。他们在那里坐了好一会。

 

“你们的计划是什么？”夏洛克最后问道。

 

“什么？”

 

“叙利亚。”

 

“哦，有传言说美国人要在那社里联合武装对抗伊斯兰国。”她看着约翰，“你知道的，我需要到当地记录这些事情，袭击、空袭，还有不可避免的平民伤亡，没有人会愿意为他们承担责任。”

 

约翰吸吸鼻子，扭动身子。

 

“那就去吧，我不会拦你。”他看向约翰，后者摇摇头。

 

李奥娜来回扫视两人，试图看透他们是否真诚，然后站起身来。

 

“你要知道如果MI5掺和进来我们是没有办法的，最好在叙利亚避一段时间，这是我的建议。”

 

她点点头。“谢谢你。”她低声道，然后匆匆从来的方向走了。

 

夏洛克坐着看着微风吹动树枝，叶子已经落光了。他沉浸于花园的拧紧之中，约翰温热的身体就靠在他身旁。

 

“这是对的。”约翰打破了沉默。

 

夏洛克点头。“是的，我处在她的位置上也会这么做，所以我不会因此责怪她。”

 

约翰又看着他。他深吸一口气。“我能问你个问题吗？”

 

夏洛克靠在椅子上，闭上眼睛，感受着微风拂过睫毛，吹动额前卷发的感觉。“嗯。”

 

“你跟她说你曾经爱过一个……”

 

夏洛克觉得这个未完的问题让他痛彻心扉。这场谈话早该来，几周前他们就该讲清楚，也许是几年前。最好现在就说明白。“是的。”

 

“没想到你居然还有这样一面。”

 

“一般——我是不这样的。”

 

“但是有一次。”

 

“是的。”

 

“不是那个维克托啥的，对吧？”

 

夏洛克笑了。“不是他，”他做起身子，张开眼睛，望着花园的另一端，“我觉得那个时候我只是以为自己爱上了他，可我那时候还很年轻，很愚蠢。你呢？”

 

“我？”

 

“你不是也说了一样的话。”

 

约翰深吸一口气。“是的，我是说了，我不是……”

 

海面那头聚集起一片乌云，又一场冬季风暴正在酝酿，很快他们又要待在室内好几天，无所事事，尴尬相对。夏洛克默默记下以后不要再在冬天来苏萨克了。

 

“她怎么了？”夏洛克终于鼓起勇气问道。

 

“谁？”

 

“你爱过的那个人。”

 

约翰轻轻地呼了一口气。“嗯…… _他_ 是个世界级别的天才，不管哪个人，他只要看一眼就能说出关于那个人的一切：职业、从哪里来，有多少兄弟姐妹——见鬼，就连只有他们的心理治疗师才知道的事情也能讲得一清二楚。只有他看着我，而这件事情干系重大的时候他才不知道真相。然后他——我不知道……我猜，他只是选择不去看罢了。”

 

“也许因为他真的不感兴趣，而且这样会更容易一些，或者也许——也许因为他只是害怕，和我一样，害怕冒这样的风险，害怕不被需要，害怕新的事物。”

 

夏洛克的心漏了一拍，他转过头来。

 

约翰微笑着，但笑容苦涩。“是的，就是你，你这个傻瓜。”他眼里盛满泪水，“我想告诉你很久了，但是你走了，然后……”

 

约翰的脸在他眼前变得模糊。“不是因为他不感兴趣。”

 

约翰吸吸鼻子。“什么？”他笑了，“好啊。”

 

约翰看着他，仿佛还有满腔的话想说，仿佛也许他知道夏洛克过去几周里都在想什么感受什么一样，仿佛也许他也有这样的感受，仿佛也许——也许他所希望的也是同样的事情。

 

“你的约翰？”最后他道，笑着看夏洛克困惑的脸，“你这么叫我。”

 

“有吗？”

 

“嗯，你跟她说话的时候，说‘我的约翰，很浪漫’。”

 

“哦。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“浪漫？”

 

“不，你的。”

 

“哦。”他极想说出这句话，想将这种亲昵的句子说出口来，堂堂正正地，就好像真是这样一般，“我想决定权在你。”

 

“我从来都是你的，我只是以为你不想要我而已。”

 

夏洛克看得出来约翰用了多少勇气才把这句话说出口，他突然又变得瘦小疲惫，既像个八岁的孩子，又像个八十岁的老翁。他无法忍受他有这样的想法，他从来都希望约翰能留下来，待在他的公寓里，待在他的生活里，待在他的心里。

 

他伸手拉近两人的距离，手叠在约翰的手上，约翰屏住呼吸，于是他继续抚摸他的小臂，他讨厌约翰的外套，他讨厌约翰扣得严严实实的长袖衬衫，他抬起手右手背擦过他的胡须，约翰闭上眼睛。

 

“我想念你的脸庞。”

 

约翰笑了一声，睁开眼睛。“是吗？”他喃喃道，“我觉得很不好看。”

 

“嗯，改变是好的，但也不是所有的改变都是好的。”

 

“你都开始干涉我打扮了，是不？”

 

“我以前做梦都不敢想。”

 

“是啊。”约翰表情温柔，但是……

 

“我真的想念你的脸庞。”夏洛克一定要让约翰明白这一点。

 

约翰点点头。“好吧，”他的手滑到夏洛克的膝盖上，伸手捏了捏，“我们进去吧。”

 

——TBC——

 


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

小屋里很冷，不过既然那些毒气已经散去，约翰就关了窗户，外头的风吹动花园小门撞在篱笆上，窗棱也嘎吱作响。

 

“又要下雨了。”

 

“是啊，这里冷的要死，帮我搬点木头进卧室，我们把木头摆好，今晚又停电就糟糕了。”

 

“非常明智。”

 

他们从放木头的地方来回三次，等他们最后一次回到小屋，温度已经很低了，外头已经开始飘雨了。

 

小屋里已经有点暗了，现在还只是下午三点而已，厚重的乌云从海的那头滚滚而来，遮天蔽日，营造出黄昏的氛围。

 

“我去卧室里生火。你热点汤可以吗？”约翰似乎有些抱歉。

 

“可以啊。”

 

约翰走向卧室的厕所夏洛克拿出一罐番茄汤，然后开始烤土司。他试图无视浴室里的水流声，不去想那意味着什么。约翰在洗澡——他可能在期待什么。他试图不去想约翰站在热水里的样子，他一只手扒拉着头发，满足地喟叹一声，伸手向下……

 

夏洛克完全忘了时间。几分钟后约翰走进厨房时，夏洛克才把汤舀进碗里，在吐司上瞎抹黄油。

 

“没多少，但至少是热的……”他抬头的时候猛地停住了，看着约翰穿着睡衣站在门口，他胡子都剃了，嘴角弯弯。

 

他对着夏洛克疑惑的目光耸耸肩：“你说你想念我的脸。”

 

夏洛克几乎无法移开视线。他变了，没有错，他的法令纹变深了，嘴角下垂，下巴上的肉也变松了。但他的下颌线依然坚挺，几乎能看到几年前的影子。最重要的是这是约翰，他的约翰，他如此熟悉如此深爱，在他心里像个旧伤疤一样隐隐作痛的约翰。

 

“你好。”

 

约翰笑了。“嗨。”他抬起手揉揉脸，“觉得有点不习惯，像裸奔似的。”

 

夏洛克想告诉他他还没有脱干净呢，但是他从约翰的身体语言看得出来，他很犹豫、不安，还有一点不确定，他知道现在还不到时候。

 

“你看起来……”夏洛克放下手里的勺子走向他，在他前面停下，“像 _你_ 。”

 

“是好事吗？”

 

“是的。”他上前一步，感受约翰身体散发出的热量，他刚刚洗完澡，温暖极了。夏洛克把他拉进怀里。“哦，是的。”

 

他伸手向下，克制住自己本能的焦虑和恐惧，他想要这个。

 

约翰握住她的手，他不确定他在期待什么，但绝对不是约翰落在他唇角温柔的吻。那个吻很好，他不会拒绝，但也许这才是第一步该有的样子，因为他突然意识到自己在颤抖。他的双手轻轻搭在约翰肩膀上，他不该把手放在那里的，他的手在抖。

 

约翰稍稍后退。“你还好吗？”这句低语含在他唇间，夏洛克意识到他需要睁开眼睛，于是他睁开了。

 

“没事。”

 

约翰的眼睛打量着他的脸庞，他在推测。“确定？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你觉得我们再来一次可以吗？”

 

夏洛克点头，约翰笑了。“好的。”他走近一些，抬起手捧起夏洛克的脸，双手滑过他的脖颈，温柔地揽着他低下头。这一回他们俩真的接吻了，然后又分开，又一次，用最温柔的吻标记他的双唇，那样温柔，那样诱惑，那样小心。夏洛克不知道他们这样小心翼翼是为了谁，这不是他想象中的样子，既没有更好，也没有更坏，只是——不同。

 

他期待他能够更加沉迷于这一刻，但他却有点心不在焉，甚至还能感知到周围的一切：约翰须后水的味道还留在他的皮肤上；他手指尖摸到的约翰柔软的衬衫；约翰的眼睫毛和他的眼睫毛接触的感觉；约翰干涩的双唇和他口腔里湿热的温度；他因焦虑未知而砰砰直跳的心脏。这不是她的幻想，他失去了对于一切的控制，什么都有可能发生。

 

约翰肯定是感觉到了，他感觉到夏洛克在动脑。于是他后退，皱着眉头抬头往他。“你真的没事吗？”

 

那个问题多么重要多么沉重，夏洛克无法回答，只觉得自己无能。他张开嘴，希望约翰不要觉得他不想要这一切，不要觉得他不想要他，但他什么也说不出来。约翰看起来更但系了，他抬起手，摩挲着他的后颈，又退开一步。夏洛克开始慌了。

 

“我们可以慢慢来，或者我们——我们都没必要做这些。”

 

“我开始的。”夏洛克匆忙说出一句。

 

“但这并不意味着你不能改变主意。”约翰望向料理台上变冷的汤和吐司，“也许……我们先坐下，边吃边聊。”

 

“我们要谈什么？”夏洛克自己都觉得自己有点回避的意味，可他不是这个意思。他是——生气，对自己生气。这很尴尬，他快四十了，从来没有——到了现在还没有这样过。维克托说的没错，没错，他不知道自己在干什么，也不知道察言观色。他的那些推理技巧到了这里全都失效了，他失败了，他要失去约翰了，就像……

 

“你想要什么。”约翰又开了口，“我们俩都想要的。什么可以做，什么不可以做。我们要怎么……”约翰摇摇头，皱起眉头，“天啊夏洛克，你知道我们都害怕说些什么，而这对我很重要。我不想——我不想把你置于你觉得……”他们沉默一会，“嘿……”

 

夏洛克眨眨眼，发现约翰已经说完了，而他僵直地站在厨房中央。“是的，我……”

 

约翰深吸一口气。“是的，听着，这没问题，坐下，我们吃点都系，然后我们——解决这个问题。”

 

这句话一出口夏洛克就松了一口气。一切尽在约翰掌控之中，他会决定他们该怎么办。他长吁一口气——他都没有意识到自己宾主了呼吸。“好的，没问题。”

 

“好吧，坐下。”约翰指着桌子旁的椅子，夏洛克顺从地坐下，约翰把吐司装盘，在桌上放好之后在他身边坐下。他们沉默地吃了几分钟，然后约翰终于开口了。“我要问你些事情，你得和我保证不能撒谎。”

 

“好的。”

 

约翰又喝了一口汤，然后放下勺子靠在椅子上。“你之前有过吗？”

 

“你是说恋爱关系吗？”

 

“我是说性。”

 

夏洛克觉得自己的脸要烧起来了。

 

约翰点头。“我就当你说‘没有’了，没错吧？”

 

“我觉得这没关系吧。”

 

“是没关系，不是你想的那样，但是这和我们接下来该怎么办很有关系。”

 

“我没事的，是你主动停下来的。”

 

约翰张开嘴，挑挑眉毛。“可你觉得不舒服。”

 

“或者只是你这么觉得。”

 

“夏洛克。”

 

他哼了一声，扭过脸去。

 

“我不想吵架，所以不管你怎么想，别想了。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“我？”

 

“你以前和多少男人睡过？”

 

桌子对面沉默了，夏洛克总算鼓起勇气瞥了一眼。约翰还靠在椅子上，脸颊瘪下去一块。他吸吸鼻子。“你怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”

 

约翰伸出手，从盘子里拿起一块吐司，他看着这块吐司，过了一会又放了回去。“我不在乎，夏洛克，我不在乎你以前有没有过，而且是的，我们彼此彼此，我的经验也很少，但最让我担心的是你并不想谈论这个。要是你不和我说，那我没必要做这个，哦，说起来，我并不觉得你是个 _混蛋_ 。”他恶狠狠地吐出这个词。

 

之前在花园里的事情以及刚刚在厨房里两人的那些亲吻都仿佛是夏洛克梦里的场景，他希望，哦他多么渴望，但那只是一场梦，一场梦幻，他多么渴望这一切都能成真。但他们现在却成了这样，他很害怕，这很愚蠢，很幼稚，他不知道该怎么纠正这一切，因为他根本不知道该怎么——做他觉得约翰希望他成为的那个人。

 

“多少。”夏洛克噘着嘴坚持。

 

约翰又吸了吸鼻子。“好吧，如果你现在非知道这个不可，我就……我大学的时候参加过一场聚会，和一个男人差点就搞上了，一开始很性感很好，后来变得很紧张，而我——我就走了。”

 

夏洛克坐直身子，现在重点不在他身上了，他就不那么兴趣缺缺了。“你改变了主意？”

 

“我害怕。”

 

“哦。”

 

“在军队里的时候，我偶尔会和别的士兵一起互相手淫。”

 

夏洛克前倾身子。

 

“你不在的时候……有的时候真的很糟糕，我——我去见一个人，然后他会做些他乐意的事情，然后我觉得——不舒服的时候他就走……”

 

“不舒服？”

 

“嗯……”夏洛克看着约翰喉结上下滚动，仿佛吞下自己的不安，“情绪化，只是……好吧，我们俩一开始都没想到这个，最后结局也不大好，于是他离开了。但是对于那些对我来说有别的意义的人，对那些我真的在乎的人……我从来没有跨过那条线。”

 

夏洛克突然有些嫉妒，他从未有过这样的感情，他一想到那个陌生的男人曾经用他的手或者他的嘴甚至他的阳具接触乃至进入约翰，他就难以控制自己的妒忌。夏洛克现在坐在这里，约翰向他展开自己的一切，但他却无法动作。这让他痛苦，让他难受，他觉得这真是太可笑了。约翰怎么不能有其他人？夏洛克那时候不在，如果有别人能够给他带来哪怕那么一点的安慰，夏洛克有什么理由反对呢？

 

“但是，你从来没有和他 _做爱_ 。”

 

约翰的表情柔和起来，他摇摇头。“我不确定我有没有和任何人 _做过爱_ 。”

 

“哦。”

 

“但是，我想要——和你。”

 

夏洛克觉得自己的脸发烫，约翰似乎很喜欢他这副样子。“我还能问你点别的吗？”

 

“好。”

 

“你从来没有过，是因为你没有机会，还是因为你没有兴趣。”

 

夏洛克思索了一下。“我不知道。”

 

约翰若有所思地点点头。“好的。”他喝完汤，把碗摞在夏洛克的空碗上，站起身来把碗端到水槽里，“卧室的壁炉烧着呢，要不我们把东西端到那边去如何？那里暖和些。”

 

“行啊。”

 

夏洛克也站起来跟在约翰身后。外头的冰雹砸在窗户上，房间里很昏暗，但火光跳跃着散发着热量，床也铺好了，约翰爬进被子，他洗了澡，干干净净舒舒服服地躺下了。

 

夏洛克很想，他很想爬上床盖好被子，他很想靠在约翰胸口，很想和他裹在被子里，让被窝成为他们对抗房间里冰冷空气的堡垒。“我去换衣服。”

 

“好的。”约翰躺在床上向他微笑，夏洛克从衣柜里掏出自己的睡衣，走进厕所匆匆换好衣服又出来，快速挂好衣服爬上了床。

 

在这里好多了，他和约翰已经在这里共度了一个安静黑暗匆忙，但却亲密的夜晚。他一沾上枕头，约翰的眼睛就看了过来，过了一会他在被子里握住了夏洛克的手。

 

“过来点。”

 

“这很可笑。”

 

“你才可笑，过来点。”

 

夏洛克照做了，他根本无法设想自己怎么可能拒绝，他们找了个舒服的姿势，但夏洛克喜欢把脸埋在约翰肩头，约翰的胳膊搂着他的肋骨，他的脸靠在约翰的胸口。

 

“约翰？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我不在的时候那个和你在一起的人……”

 

“他不重要，和我没有任何关系了，好吗。”

 

“那为什么？”

 

约翰叹了口气。“我不知道，有的时候你只是那么做了。我——我很孤独，我只是一直想如果——如果我更勇敢一些，事情会不会不是这样，你懂。我一直在想我有没有机会让事情像我希望的那样发展，如果我就告诉你……”

 

“所以你找了个陌生人上床。”

 

“是的，只是口活而已，但是……”约翰听起来很年轻，似乎有些羞愧，夏洛克并不希望他这样。他抬手按在约翰胸口，隔着他薄薄的T恤感受他的心跳。

 

“那对你来说很感性？”

 

“是的……”约翰低声道，他声音紧绷，也许回忆对他来说已经很艰难了。

 

“为什么？”

 

约翰沉默了许久，久到夏洛克觉得他是不是决定不会打这个问题了。终于他深吸一口气，颤抖着吐出来。“我想要和你一起，我以为再也没有机会了，但是我——我想要至少保留这样的幻想，就算一次也好，这样能帮我坚持下去，而且……”约翰的声音带着哭腔，“永远也不可能是我想要的，不是吗？你不在怎么可能？就算我点进一个长着黑色卷发，冰蓝色眼睛的男人的档案，那也不是你……”约翰的呼吸带着潮气，夏洛克抬起头，直起脖子，把约翰拉进自己怀里。

 

“是的，我可以理解你想试试，但是不一样，我想。”

 

“天啊，你回来了，我真高兴。”约翰的呼吸打在他的脖子上。

 

夏洛克抚摸着他的头发，感受他刮得干净的脸颊，暖和地贴在他的胸口。“之前在厨房里，我很抱歉。”他喃喃道，“你一定要知道我多渴望你，约翰。我——我只是发现自己完全缺乏……”

 

“没事的，我是认真的，夏洛克。没事。我们会解决这个问题的。”

 

“我想过这些，自从我们到这里，我……”

 

“嗯？”约翰的声音更多是愉悦而非愤慨，于是他继续说了下去。

 

“嗯，我有的时候发现自己太——专注于想要你这件事。”

 

“是吗？”约翰退后一些，抬头看他，“就算我又老又丑？”

 

夏洛克皱眉。“瞎说。”

 

约翰的下睫毛还是湿漉漉的，眼眶发红，夏洛克想……他想……他向下挪了一点，亲吻约翰闭着的眼睑。

 

约翰的胳膊搂住他，他的手搭在夏洛克背上，缩短他们之间的距离。夏洛克于是又亲吻他的额头、两边眉毛、太阳穴、脸颊，还有他的鼻尖。约翰的眼睛闭着，可这些让他微笑，于是夏洛克继续，亲吻他的嘴角，就像之前约翰在厨房里给他的那个吻一样，然后他轻轻地、深深地亲吻约翰的双唇，感受约翰分开嘴唇，感受他们呼吸交缠，感受约翰软下身子……这一回不知为何轻松许多，他向他敞开，让约翰的舌头滑进自己的唇缝，充满他，品尝他。这个吻很慢，很慵懒，让人沉醉。他完全遗忘了时间，后来约翰终于结束了这个吻，他像夏洛克一样沉醉迷离，夏洛克想也许他们俩之间一切都很好。

 

“可以吗？”约翰喃喃道。

 

“嗯。”夏洛克哼了一声权做回答。

 

约翰半硬着抵在他的大腿上，夏洛克也不遑多让。热潮慢慢涌上来，夏洛克发现自己并不想让这种感觉消退。不是现在。

 

“你想怎么办？”约翰的手沿着他的脊柱向下。

 

“我不知道，我喜欢这个。”

 

“我也是。”

 

约翰抬起头，又一次亲吻他，一个深入缓慢的吻。

 

“我们可以试试，对吧？”约翰的呢喃含在两人唇间，“也许会很有意思，那个。”

 

“是的。”夏洛克把手指探进约翰的T恤，按在他脊柱骨两侧温暖柔软的血肉上，用大拇指抚摸着。约翰的臀部轻轻耸动，抵着夏洛克的大腿磨蹭，夏洛克的皮肤刺痛，约翰回应他的方式都是那么叫人迷醉。

 

约翰玩弄着夏洛克T恤宽松的领口，他轻轻扯下领子，一只手顺着他胸口摸下去，手指抚弄着那里的毛发。夏洛克颤抖一下。

 

“没事吧？”

 

“没事。”

 

他向下亲吻夏洛克的锁骨，沿着它亲吻，贴着他的皮肤叹息一声，又顺着脖颈向上。约翰的嘴唇温暖又小心，但那双嘴唇像一支乐队在夏洛克敏感的皮肤上演奏，阵阵快感顺着他的血液冲向下腹处温暖的舞池。他吸进一口气，轻轻呻吟，约翰对着他的脖子哼了一下算作回应，又亲了他一口，舔舐着他的脖子。

 

夏洛克的性致愈发高涨，把他的睡裤顶出一个帐篷。他和约翰紧紧纠缠，他知道约翰肯定也感觉到了，过了一会约翰和他分开，呻吟一声磨蹭着夏洛克的大腿，他的手紧紧揪着夏洛克的T恤，嘴唇蹭到夏洛克的耳后，重心挪动，刚好让夏洛克感受到他的渴望。

 

“你可以吗？”他靠着夏洛克的耳廓喘息，夏洛克可以，他当然可以，他甚至比可以更可以。

 

“哦，好极了……”他伸手抚摸约翰的脑袋，歪歪自己的脑袋，急切地亲吻他的脸颊、太阳穴，啄吻着他的鬓角，约翰啜泣着，却只让夏洛克的欲望更加强烈迫切。

 

约翰的胳膊挂在他身上紧紧攀住，他顶弄着夏洛克的身体，仿佛马上就要高潮，就要达到高峰。“天啊夏洛克，天，我——我要——我要……”

 

“好极了。”夏洛克对着他的耳朵呢喃，似乎打开了约翰体内的某个开关。他呻吟着，双手四处乱摸，近乎疯狂，他轻声啜泣喘息，牙关紧咬，感受着一阵阵快感。全是崭新的发现：约翰对他也有欲望，他多么想要他。从来没有人喜欢过夏洛克，通常他们都在忍受他，仅此而已，但约翰从他们相遇开始就在为他带来惊喜，现在也是如此……

 

夏洛克非常了解约翰，也知道他肯定要去了，这个想法让他上瘾，他一想到约翰这样是因为他，是因为他的声音、他的身体、他的触摸，他的约翰总是把扣子扣得严严实实，总是谨慎克制，现在他在自己的怀里这样快地达到高潮，很快这一切就要结束，可他还想……

 

他一只手顺着约翰的背向下，搭在他的臀部，只把指尖插进两人身体中间。“我想碰碰你。”他把手指挤进约翰的睡裤，“求你了，约翰，让我碰碰你。”

 

约翰摇着头，迷蒙地说：“不能做到最后……”但却抬起了臀部，夏洛克知道他答应了。

 

但夏洛克已经找到了自己在寻找的东西：约翰勃勃跳动着的阴茎。很重，很热，正好被他一手掌握。约翰嘶了一声，夏洛克握着它，轻轻拉扯一下，约翰就闷哼一声。“我——我不能……”

 

“我知道。”夏洛克压低声音，听起来有些邪恶。约翰一直都对他的声音很有反应，但他已经发现现在这时候声音能带来别的东西。他又撸动一下，很慢，想在调情。这有点尴尬，他们贴得很近，也没有润滑，但是还不到那个时候，所以似乎并不需要。约翰呻吟的越来越动情，甚至开始在他的手里抽插起来。

 

“好吗？”

 

“好——天啊，哦天啊……”

 

夏洛克笑着把脸埋进约翰的颈窝，深吸一口气，对着他的脖子呻吟，感受约翰的紧绷，他在他手里射了，约翰无声地流下眼泪，张开嘴巴贴在夏洛克胸口。等到高潮终于过去，他喘息着倒在夏洛克怀里。“抱歉，天啊，我……”

 

“完美。”夏洛克接着他的话说完，“你太完美了。”

 

“但是你……”约翰扭动身子，夏洛克用另一只手亲亲握住他的手腕。

 

“之后再说，约翰。”

 

约翰点点头，再次埋进他的胸口。“好的，嗯，好的……”

 

外头狂风大作，床头那盏小灯闪烁着。夏洛克把手抽出来，随意在被子上擦了擦，心满意足地搂着约翰。约翰要睡着了，夏洛克能感觉到他呼吸渐渐平稳，重量也渐渐压在他身上。

 

那盏小灯终于还是灭了，但壁炉还烧得很旺，火光跳跃着，约翰的呼吸声十分平静，就在他耳边响着。这里很温暖，像个家的样子。夏洛克意识到他这两年半来几乎从来没有过这样的安全感。

 

“我爱你。”他低声对着一室安静表白。

 

约翰在他胸口动了动。“也爱你……”他对着夏洛克身侧动动嘴。他笑着，伸手梳理他的头发。

 

夏洛克想他不知道第二天会发生什么，以后的事情他更不清楚：约翰像他今晚一样会有什么感觉？也许他还是会因此焦虑，也许他不会。也许约翰会用不同的方式料理他，会让他像现在一样，觉得安全幸福，感受着约翰的体重、他的呼吸打在自己皮肤上的安心感、约翰头发像羽毛一样的触感、约翰的手打在他胸口那种温暖感。

 

如约翰所说，他们会找到解决办法的，他现在对此毫无疑义。他现在只知道从他回归以来他们一直在构筑的家的概念只会愈发深刻地烙印在他们的脑海中。

 

他们一直以来都是彼此的家。

 

直到永远。

 

——END——

 


End file.
